Scarred
by animegamer89
Summary: Formerly titled, "The Dragon and The Moon." Post FBM; The Fire Lord is hunting down the group,and Katara and Zuko are uneasy with each other. Can they learn to get along for the sake of the group. Mild, and implied Zutara. Rated T for violence.
1. The Second Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of its creators and Nickelodeon.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 1: The Second Student**

Zuko woke up, got dressed, grabbed his swords, and headed out.

He had a lesson plan for the Avatar, but he didn't want to neglect his own training either. He needed to be stronger so as to fend off attackers, and Azula. He knew it was only a matter of time before father would send his sister, as well as assassins out to kill him.

When he finally reached the courtyard, he did breathing exercises to calm himself down. When his head was clear, he drew his swords and began to train. Sounds were emanating through the air as he swung his swords, almost as though the swords were singing.

"That's amazing Zuko."

"Ah!" yelled a surprised Zuko. He turned around quickly and saw that it was just Aang. "Oh, it's you."

"Yep." Replied Aang. He then took a look at Zuko's dual Dao swords."You know, Sokka has a pretty cool sword, you should see it."

"Really?", said Zuko rather curiously, "Maybe another time."

Zuko was about to put his swords away, but Aang piped up, "No, it's ok, you can practice a little longer."

"You sure? I don't want to sacrifice your training for mine."

"Yeah it's fine. How about this? From now on, you teach me after breakfast."

Zuko thought for a moment, "Sure. That's a great idea." He said. He then carried on with his training. He continued on with all sorts of sword fighting moves, and as Aang was watching, he became entranced. He had seen Zuko's swordsmanship before when Zhao captured him, but never this clearly. The spinning of the swords, the footwork. It all came so naturally to Zuko.

'Sokka's good, but Zuko's incredible,' he thought.

As Aang continued to watch Zuko practice, the Duke, still groggy and half-asleep, walked in and saw what was going on. When he saw that Zuko was practicing, he immediately woke up. He walked over to Aang, sat right next to him, and began to watch with equal interest.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko noticed the two of them looking at him practicing. He ignored it, of course, as he could not afford to lose focus. However, a memory occurred to him as he continued his practice.

_(Flashback)_

_Lu Ten was in the courtyard of the palace in the early morning sun practicing with dual Dao swords. As he practiced, he noticed a five year old Zuko watching with a keen interest. _

_Lu Ten took a glance and then smiled. _

"_So, you like weapons Zuko?" he asked_

"_Yeah. I think they're really cool." He answered._

_Lu Ten chuckled, "Yeah. They are cool. So, would you like to learn how to use dual swords?"_

"_Really? You'd teach me?" asked Zuko rather excitedly._

"_Of course. I wouldn't be much of a cousin if I didn't do anything to help you become stronger."_

"_Thanks! You're the best LuTen!" exclaimed Zuko with a hug._

"_I know."_

_(End of Flashback)_

As Zuko put away his swords, he heard something that surprised him.

"That's so cool. I wish I could fight like that." Said the Duke.

He turned around to see the Duke, who then instantly clamped his mouth. Zuko was taken aback by this thinking that he scared the kid. But then he took another look at him. He had the same look that he had when he watched Lu Ten practice.

"Would you like to learn, _the_ Duke?" asked Zuko.

"Hey, you said my name correctly!" said the Duke.

"Well yeah. You always say that's your name," he grinned, "So, you like swords?"

"Yeah, they're totally awesome!"

"Well, if you'd like, I can teach you how to use these after Aang's lessons" said Zuko.

"Really? You would do that! Wow, umm, thanks!" exclaimed the Duke with the biggest smile on his face.

"You'd really be willing to teach the Duke?" asked Aang.

"Sure, why not; I don't mind," said Zuko.

"O wow! Yay! This is will be just like when Jet taught me!" exclaimed the Duke.

"Wait, Jet?" asked Zuko "As in 'Freedom Fighter' Jet?"

"You know Jet!" Aang and the Duke asked with great surprise.

"Yeah. We met on a barge to Ba Sing Se. We stole some food from the captain because he was hogging most of the good food. We actually got along for a little while, until we got to the city…" explained Zuko.

"What happened?" asked Aang curiously.

"Well, he asked me to join the 'Freedom Fighters.' I turned him down, for obvious reasons. The next thing I know, I saw a cold look on his face. I turned around and saw my uncle firebending his tea."

Zuko saw the Duke and Aang's expressions when he said this. It had "Oh Boy" written all over it.

"Then what happened?" asked the Duke.

"Later in the week, he came back to fight me. The Dai Li came and arrested him after the fight" said Zuko.

"That explains how Jet was brainwashed!" said Aang.

"Sorry about that, but it was that or having me and my uncle killed…" said Zuko apologetically.

"It's okay. When we went to Lake Laogai, he attacked us because Long Feng brainwashed him. But we were able to free him for a little bit…until Long Feng hit him, with a boulder. He was badly hurt, we tried to help him a bit, but he told us to go ahead to get Appa, so we aren't sure if he's ok." Said Aang with worry in his voice.

"So, Jet got hurt?" asked the Duke.

"Yeah. But Smellerbee and Longshot were with him, so he might be ok." Said Aang trying to comfort the Duke.

"I'm sure he's fine."

The Duke and Aang looked toward Zuko.

"From what I know about him, we have similar personalities", he began. He then turned to Aang, "If you remember anything about fighting me, it's that I'm hard to get rid of. I'm sure he's alive."

After a moment Aang finally spoke up.

"You're right Zuko, Jet's probably fine." He said.

"Yeah. You're right. He's out there, somewhere. Thanks Zuko I needed that." Said the Duke.

Zuko grinned, "No problem, I wouldn't be much of a teacher if I didn't help out my two students in any way I can."

"So you're really going to teach me?" asked the Duke.

"Sure I will. If you want." Replied Zuko.

The Duke nodded 'yes', and then ran off to the camp with the biggest grin Zuko had ever seen.

"That's really nice of you to teach him Zuko." Said Aang.

"Really? Huh."

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Not much, it's just, well, I've never really acted like that before. Well I have, but not in a long time. Not since…" Zuko's thoughts immediately went to the times he shared with his mom.

"Yes?" questioned Aang.

Zuko snapped out of the silent trance that he had, "Nothing. Look you better head back. Otherwise your friends will think that I'm kidnapping you or something. Besides you need to eat. You'll need as much energy as you can for firebending."

"Oh, ok. Let's head back together. That way you can get breakfast too."

"Really? Your friends wouldn't mind would they?" he asked with his thoughts drifting towards Katara.

"Don't worry about it too much. It will take a while. But they'll come around." Said Aang in a comforting voice.

After a minute of thinking, Zuko finally spoke up, "Alright. I suppose I could go with you."

Zuko followed Aang back to the campsite. Along the way, he realized something. First of all, he the Avatar didn't act sheepish around him anymore. To him, it meant that the Avatar had accepted him. But there was something more, something else that caught his attention. He was becoming his old self.


	2. Payback and Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of its creators and Nickelodeon.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 2: Payback and Breakfast**

"Really! You mean it! My feet are all better!" Toph asked Katara excitedly.

"That's right." Said Katara.

Toph excitedly jumped onto the ground, and slammed her foot. She could feel all the vibrations of everyone and everything throughout the temple complex.

"Alright! Toph is back in action!" she yelled. Suddenly, she picked up movement heading toward the camp and smirked. "Well, look who's back."

Katara, Sokka, Haru, and Teo all turned to see the Duke, Aang, and Zuko walking back towards the camp. This didn't surprise them, but what they were also doing did. They were talking to one another. Casually. As though they were friends. This didn't quite register with Katara.

Toph walked over to them.

"Wow Toph! Your feet are all better!" exclaimed Aang.

"Yeah. They sure are." She said to Aang. She then turned her attention to Zuko, "So are you ready for my revenge?"

Zuko looked at Toph blankly for a moment, but he then remembered that Toph agreed to let him in on the condition that she could pay him back for burning her feet.

"Sure, whatever," said Zuko with no form of emotion in his voice.

Toph was taken aback by his apathy. "You don't seem very, I don't know, intimidated," said Toph.

"Yeah", said Aang, "Toph can be very frightening."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not really intimidated because I lived with people like my father and sister," said Zuko.

"Well, I guess that's understandable." Began Toph. "But…" all of a sudden, Toph slammed her foot on the ground and a column of earth shot out, hitting Zuko square in the chest. The force of the impact was strong enough to send him flying into the pillar behind him. Everyone but Aang, and the Duke began to laugh.

Zuko got up slowly. He was in pain. It wasn't the first time he was hurt, but like with all of the times, he did not show it. Like a true Fire Nation warrior, he kept his pain to himself. Toph approached him, and Zuko looked up at her.

"So, I suppose you finally got your payback?" he asked.

Toph only grinned, "Well, only part of it…Sparky."

Aang and the Duke smiled, but Katara and the others were surprised.

"Sparky?" asked a confused Zuko.

"Zuko! Toph just gave you a nickname! Do you know what that means?" said Aang. Zuko just shrugged in confusion.

"It means 'welcome to the group' Sparky", Said Toph, "By the way, I'm Toph." She introduced herself while extending her hand to help him up.

Zuko looked at her hand for a moment, and then back up to her. He grinned, took her hand, "I'm Zuko. Not 'Prince' Zuko. Just Zuko."

"Nice to meet you, but I'll call you Sparky anyway."

"Fine," he said, "So what's the other part of your revenge?"

Toph just grinned, "Get on your knees!" she barked.

Zuko was confused, "Wait. What?" he asked.

"Do it!" she ordered.

Zuko, deciding not to press the matter anymore, sighed and got on his knees. Toph then walked behind him, and latched herself onto his back. "Carry me." she ordered.

"What?"

"Part two of my revenge is this: you're going to be my personal slave, and ostrich horse. Well, komodo rhino in your case, since you are from the Fire Nation and all." She answered.

"You have got to be kidding me," muttered Zuko.

"I kid you not. Now take me to breakfast!" she ordered.

"Fine," He said before walking to the camp with Toph latched onto his back.

Everyone, even Aang and the Duke, couldn't help but snicker at the sight of Zuko taking orders from a girl who is a smaller and younger than him. When he reached the camp, he set Toph down to get food from Katara. She bended the porridge into the bowls, and everyone got a bowl, except Zuko who sat a respectable five feet away from the group and just stared into the scenery.

"Hey Zuko!" called Aang, "Don't you want to eat with us!"

Zuko was about to get up to join them, but then he saw who he had dubbed as the 'unfreindlies' and became hesitant. He then looked back to Aang who had a look of reassurance.

"Uh…sure, alright," he said, and he began to inch his way toward Aang, the Duke, and Toph.

When he got there the camp became quiet, everyone who didn't like Zuko eyed him suspiciously, especially Katara.

"So…" began Aang trying to break the awkward silence, "what are we going to be learning today Zuko?"

"Today, I'll give you some vital information on firebending. After that, we'll do breathing exercises, combat forms, and then some meditation," answered Zuko.

"Alright, sounds cool," said Aang.

Suddenly, Zuko's stomach growled in hunger, just loud enough for everyone to hear. He looked to Katara.

"Uh…I don't suppose I could have some congee? Please?" asked Zuko as politely as possible. Katara just gave him a hard look.

"I'm sorry _Zuko_, but we don't have any leftover," said Katara without a hint of kindness in her voice.

"Oh. I-I see."

"Katara, are you sure? I'm still kind of hungry," said Toph.

"Here Toph" said Katara bending porridge into her bowl.

Zuko wasn't too surprised, and as a result didn't bother pressing the issue.

"Here."

Zuko looked up to see a rather sympathetic Toph offering him her second helping of porridge.

"Toph!" exclaimed Katara in disbelief.

"What's this for?" he asked Toph.

"Well, strong as you are, there is no way you can train Twinkletoes, or be my personal slave on an empty stomach. So, here," she answered.

"Thanks" he said. He began to drink the congee, and gulped it all down in a matter of seconds. When he was finished, he turned to Katara, "It's good."

"Hmph" was all Katara was willing to say to him.

"Don't worry. Sugar Queen will ease up after a while" whispered Toph.

"If by a while, you mean a hundred years," said Zuko. He then got up, and turned to Aang, "I'm going on ahead to the courtyard on the far side of the temple. Meet me there when you're ready."

"Alright," said Aang.

"Hold it," yelled Toph.

"What?" asked Zuko.

"Aren't you forgetting something, or for that matter,someone," said Toph pointing to herself.

"Oh, right, sorry," said Zuko remembering that he was supposed to carry Toph around. So he went over, bent down to allow Toph to climb on, and they both headed to the courtyard.

**xXxXx**

After two minutes of an awkward silence, Zuko spoke up.

"So…", began Zuko, "You want to _see_ me train Aang?" he asked while tapping her feet as a reference to her _sight_.

"Yep that's right," she answered.

"So, then, your feet are all better?"

"Yep."

After another minute of silence Zuko finally spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole 'foot burning' incident," apologized Zuko.

"What do you mean? It wasn't entirely your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me," replied Toph.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you did burn my feet, which will always be a fact. But, you were also half-asleep. You must have thought that I was Azula, or some enemy sneaking up on you, so I can't really put all the blame on you," she answered.

"Well, that's true" began Zuko, "To keep my uncle out of danger, I had to keep an eye out for Azula. I guess being back out in the wilderness made me have that mindset."

"Your sister must be really evil if you had to keep watching your back like that," said Toph.

"Well yes, and no."

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't always so bad. There was a time, a _long_ time ago, when she was just like any other older sister. But then, my father got to her."

"Oh," said Toph. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, You've got me around."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you want, you can think of me as your big sister."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Simple, you need friends, but you can think of me as a big sister that you never had," explained Toph.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you wouldn't like it."

"Come on, tell me," insisted Toph.

"Well, if you insist on knowing, you're too small and too young to be an 'older sister' in my opinion."

Instantly, Toph kicked him in the side with her heel, and pulled his hair.

"OWWWWW!" cried Zuko.

"Too short and too young huh?" asked Toph triumphantly.

"Okay, okay. How about 'little sis' instead?" asked Zuko offering her a consolation.

Toph thought about it for a moment. "How about just friends?" she asked.

Zuko was taken aback, but just smiled "Sure, just friends" said Zuko.

**Authors Notes: For those of you who are a little bit confused, the reason that I made Azula older is because I have the Avatar season 3 issue of Nickelodeon Magazine. Inside one of the comics, Azula calls Zuko "little brother," so I decided to roll with that. **


	3. Zuko the Teacher

**Authors Notes: Sorry for not updating right away, school, wisdom tooth removal, and "Halo 3" took a lot out of me. So as an apology, I have the next few chapters finished. I just need to type them and load them.**

**Anyway, first of all, thanks very much for the reviews, it really means a lot to me. Also, I have gotten a lot of feedback saying that Azula is younger than Zuko. There is a reason that I made her older. I have the season 3 issue of Nickelodeon magazine and in one of the comics, Azula calls Zuko "little brother", so I decided to roll with that. Anyway, here is the new chapter. I rewrote this and the next two chapters because the first drafts were not that great (part of the reason why it took so long). Anyways, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of its creators and Nickelodeon.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 3: Zuko the Teacher**

"Hiya Sifu Hotman!" yelled Aang. Toph just giggled at Aang's name for Zuko.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" yelled Zuko.

"Aw come on Sparky, it's not that bad," said Toph.

"Yeah, whatever. Well there's a nice area in the courtyard where we can practice, so let's go," said Zuko obviously trying to change the subject.

Just then Toph jumped on his back, but Zuko was actually expecting the earthbender to do that and caught her. Toph grunted in disappointment. As they were walking, Zuko stopped unexpectedly.

"What's wrong?" asked Aang.

Zuko set Toph down, and turned around to a pillar past Aang.

"I know you're back there," said Zuko.

Aang and Toph turned to the pillar that Zuko was calling to when they saw Katara emerge from behind.

"Katara?" said Aang rather surprised.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zuko.

"I'm here to make sure you don't hurt him" she responded in a harsh tone of voice.

"I'm not going to hurt him. Trust me."

A sudden rush of fury got a hold of Katara at the words "trust me."

"The last time I did that, Aang was almost killed! What on earth makes you think I will ever trust you again!"

Zuko, Aang, and Toph were shocked. They had never seen anyone, especially Katara, look so hurt and angry before. Zuko hung his head in shame, Aang couldn't talk, but Toph decided to reassure her.

"Katara," began Toph, "don't worry. I'm going to be there during the training session. If Zuko pulls anything funny, I'll give him what's coming."

"But Toph…" complained Katara before Aang interrupted.

"Katara, it's ok. Zuko's proved he can be trusted. He helped me get through our experiences at the Sun Warrior temple. If it weren't for him, I'd probably be dragon food. So, it's ok."

Katara just looked at the two in disbelief.

'They're defending him? After everything that he's done to them, they're defending him?'

She was about to say something to Aang, but she saw that look in his eyes and knew that there was nothing she could do to change his opinion.

"Fine, I'll leave you with _him,_" she said referring to Zuko as though he was a disease, and she walked away. As soon as she was out of Toph's hearing range, she looked back at Zuko.

"I'll get you. I'll expose you for what you really are. And when I do, nothing, not even your precious dragons will stop me from ending you." After taking one last look at Zuko she stormed off to the campsite.

Aang turned to Zuko, and noticed Zuko looking at the ground with an expression of guilt.

"She's really not as bad as you think. She's just being a little…"

"It's ok," said Zuko cutting Aang off, "she only wants you to be safe."

Zuko then looked at his surroundings.

"Alright, this is a good place to start."

"Hold on! Before you begin, I want to ask you something Zuko," said Toph.

"Um…ok, what?"

"How did you know Katara was back there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious myself."

"Well, I've lived with Azula most of my life, so I've always had to watch my back," Zuko answered.

"So there is a good thing in having Azula around," said Toph rather sarcastically.

"I suppose so," chuckled Zuko, "Well anyway, let's get back to the task at hand," he said looking towards Aang.

"Oh, right, sorry," apologized Aang.

"It's ok, "stated Zuko. He then shifted into a stance, "now then, assume this stance."

"Ok," said Aang and proceeded to do as Zuko had asked. He then shifted into a stance that looked just like Zuko's.

"Alright, now hold your stance," he ordered.

Aang nodded, and Zuko stood upright and walked over to Aang to inspect his stance.

"You're stance is good, but keep your back straight as much as you can," said Zuko.

Aang immediately straightened his back out.

"One more thing," began Zuko, "though it's important for you to have good posture, don't be rigid either. Firebending is a fast paced combat style. You need to be able to react quickly enough to an opponent's attack in order to survive, and the best way to do that is to relax.

Aang did as Zuko instructed, relaxing his stance but also keeping it strong. He looked to Zuko who then gave him a smile of approval.

"Alright, now one last thing. Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscle. The air becomes energy which flows through the body. The energy extends past you arms and legs, creating fire," explained Zuko remembering what his uncle told him before demonstrating a fire blast.

"So, does that mean being an airbender gives me an advantage?" asked Aang.

"Yes, but airbenders and firebenders breathe differently. Your breathing is long and wild. A firebender's breathing is short and controlled. We'll get into that later, but I figured that after the dragons, you'd be dying to learn something you can use in a fight."

"Yeah. The last time I learned firebending, all I did was squat and breathe," complained Aang.

"Hey, don't complain," scolded Zuko, "that's what we'll be doing next time." Aang frowned, but Zuko brushed it off.

"Anyway, this technique is a basic fireball. It is the most basic and fundamental attack in firebending," said Zuko. He then proceeded with a demonstration.

He took in a short breath, and with a quick jab shot a relatively small fireball at a nearby boulder. At first it didn't look very impressive, but the moment it collided with the boulder, the rock shattered into hundreds of pebbles.

"Now, you try. Just breathe, and strike."

Aang nodded and followed Zuko's lead. He managed to make a fireball a little bit bigger than Zuko's, but was of equal power.

"That was very good, but remember to rely on your breath, and not your muscle. In fact, why don't you just shoot some fireballs? That way, you can get a feel for how the attack should go."

Aang did as Zuko told him. He began to punch randomly into the air, releasing all sorts of fireballs in a variety of sizes. Zuko was just sitting near Toph, watching his student's attacks to see if there was anything wrong. When he felt Aang got the idea, he told him to stop.

"Excellent! You got it," said Zuko, "now are you ready to continue?" he asked shifting into another attack stance.

Aang smiled, and said, "I'm ready."

"Good, now do as I do."

For the next couple of hours, Zuko was doing various firebending routines, and Aang was basically copying them. Zuko was a strict teacher. Just like Toph, he was bossy and would often correct him. But there was a period in the training where Zuko allowed Aang to be creative, and to come up with his own routines, attacks, and bending style. This made Aang feel blessed to have Zuko as a teacher.

'He isn't as bad as I thought,' Aang thought to himself.

"Alright, we're done for today," said Zuko once he realized that it was almost noon.

"Thanks Zuko…" began Aang before giving him a traditional Fire Nation bow, "Sifu Zuko."

Zuko was surprised that the kid didn't call him "Sifu Hotman." He did however smile and bow.

"You're welcome," said Zuko.

Toph walked over, clapping her hands.

"Congratulations Sparky! I though you would suck as a teacher, but you sure proved me wrong."

"Really?" said Zuko, "Well, to tell you the truth, I thought I was going to do bad myself."

"Well, one thing's for sure, I've got a great teacher!" proclaimed Aang rather proudly.

Zuko smiled. He was rarely ever told he had done a good job by anyone other than his uncle or mother.

"Thanks," he said, "now you two head on back to camp. If you don't they'll probably think I've kidnapped you or something."

"What about you?" asked Aang.

"I need to get the materials for the Duke's training equipment," answered Zuko.

"Oh, ok, come on Toph let's go," said Aang.

"Actually, I want to talk to Zuko for a bit, you go ahead Twinkletoes."

"Ok. Don't be too long, or Sokka will eat everything," said Aang before running back to the campsite.

Toph looked to Zuko, "Ah-Hem!" she said getting his attention.

"Oh, right," said Zuko before walking over to Toph, "hop on."

"Sure," and Toph launched herself onto Zuko's back with her bending and the two went off. As they walked Toph guided Zuko back to the hole that she had made while crawling away from him the night he burned her feet. As they arrived at the forest, Toph decided to make conversation.

"You know, you reminded me of your uncle when you were teaching Aang," said Toph.

"Really, how so?" asked a now curious Zuko.

"Well, you were pretty patient with Aang, and you allowed him to do his own thing. It kind of sounds like something your uncle would do."

"I suppose so. I mean I'm only teaching the Ava-, I mean Aang the way that my uncle taught me."

"Really? You don't say. Well, you must be a powerful bender then, Zuko."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Zuko which made him stop in his tracks.

"What's wrong? Is Katara following us again?" asked Toph.

"No, I just remembered something my uncle taught me," replied Zuko.

"What did he teach you?"

"Toph, if it isn't too much trouble, could you show me some earthbending before we get back to the camp?"


	4. The Swordsmen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of its creators and Nickelodeon.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 4: The Swordsmen**

"Can't we stay a little longer?" pleaded Aang.

"I'm sorry Aang, but Sokka and I don't think it would be a good idea if we did," said Katara.

"Why not?"

"Well take Combustion Man for instance," began Sokka, "I mean seriously, he followed us all the way from the Fire Nation. And remember Kyoshi Island?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well in case you forgot, we stayed too long and guess what happened? Zuko found us and attacked the place," explained Sokka. He then noticed two figures in the distance, "speaking of Zuko."

The three turned their heads to see Zuko and Toph approaching. Zuko was carrying a bunch of bamboo stalks and waxy looking branches. Toph was riding on Zuko, enjoying the fact that she didn't have to walk around as much, and surprisingly, Zuko didn't mind. As far as he was concerned he saw it as a kind of training. Sokka just stared at the two.

'When did they get along so quickly?' he thought to himself.

Katara just looked at Zuko suspiciously, when Aang spoke up.

"Hey Zuko! Do you want to join us for lunch!"

"No," replied Zuko while setting Toph down.

"Why? Do you have a problem with my cooking?"demanded Katara.

"No. Your food is good. It's just that I need to make some stuff for the Duke," answered Zuko.

"What kind of stuff?" asked Sokka curiously.

Before Zuko could say anything, the Duke came running in excitedly.

"So are you done training Aang for today! When do we start sword practice!"

"You're teaching the Duke too?" screeched Katara.

"Really? Good for you Sparky," said Toph.

"No! Not good! I thought you were training Aang!" shouted an angry Katara.

"I am! But I'm also teaching the Duke because he asked me too! What was I supposed to say! No!" yelled Zuko, slowly matching Katara's tone.

"Yeah, you should have. Aang is a higher priority!"

Before Zuko could say anything, a gust of wind separated them.

"Guys, stop fighting!" yelled Aang. He then turned his attention to Katara, "Katara if the Duke wants to learn from Zuko, then Zuko can teach him."

"But Aang…"

"And besides, I still need to practice with my water and earthbending, so it's ok."

Katara just looked at Aang in disbelief.

"I'm going to set up lunch," she said with a growl in her voice and then she stormed off.

"What's her problem?" asked Toph.

"I know. Katara's usually not so…angry," said Aang feeling very concerned for his friend.

"It's because I'm here," said Zuko . He then turned his attention to the Duke, "alright I'm going to be making your practice swords today. I'll start teaching you tommorrow."

"All right!" cheered the Duke. He then ran off.

"Ok, we'll discuss our plans later. So let's get over to camp, and eat!" declared Sokka.

"Ok!" agreed Aang. He then turned his attention to Zuko. "Hey Zuko, why don't you join us."

"I don't know if that's a great idea. Katara doesn't seem very comfortable around me, and besides I need to work on the Duke's weapons," said Zuko.

"Hey Sparky, I know you like to go into your little corner and be all 'the world hates me, no one understands how I feel,' but you're part of our group now. You don't have to be alone anymore," said Toph with reassuring voice.

Zuko looked away, thinking for a moment. He then smiled.

"Alright, I suppose I could join you," said Zuko, and he followed Toph, Aang, and Sokka.

On the way to lunch Aang thought about Toph. She was really trying to make Zuko feel welcome. He then realized that out of the whole group, Toph was the only one who was willing to give Zuko a chance in the beginning. He began to think of ways he could get the others to have a little faith in him. Then it hit him.

"Psst, Sokka," whispered Aang.

"What ?" Sokka whispered back.

"Zuko's a pretty good swordsman, and a very good teacher."

"So, what's your point?"

"If you ask, he could give you some pointers," answered Aang.

"Hmm," thought Sokka, "you don't say."

_**10 minutes later**_

"Seconds… please!" yelled Aang panting from finishing his lunch.

Katara and everyone else were looking at Aang giving him all sorts of funny looks. Zuko was the only one who was not surprised.

"Wow Aang, you put Sokka to shame," said Toph.

"Hey! I do not eat like that!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Oh yeah? Remember the time we arrived at the North Pole? You stuffed down everything in front of you," said Katara.

"We were on Appa for like, three days. There is only so much dried fruit will do for your stomach. I needed sustenance."

"Yeah, sure," said Katara. She then noticed Zuko eating quietly, minding his own business. She looked to Aang.

"So Aang, how was your firebending lesson?"

Aang immediately shot up, "It was great! I learned all sorts of attacks! I even got to develop my own personal set, and style of firebending!" he then looked to Zuko, "You're a great teacher Zuko."

"Thanks," said Zuko, a slight grin began to tug his face.

"So does that mean I'll learn a lot if you teach me?" asked the Duke.

"Yeah. Work hard, and you'll be an exceptional swordsman," encouraged Zuko.

The Duke simply gave Zuko the widest smile. He couldn't help but grin back.

"Ah-hem!"

Zuko, turned to see Sokka.

"Sooo, Zuko, since we're on the topic, there's something that I want to ask."

"And that is?" asked Zuko.

"Well, I was wondering if you would spar with me. You know give me some pointers…if you're not too busy that is."

Zuko thought about it for a minute.

"Sure. I don't mind," answered Zuko.

"Really?" asked Sokka, expecting Zuko to say no.

"Yeah. How about after lunch?"

"Oh, ok, well, I'll go get ready then," said Sokka, and he went to go get his sword.

Zuko put down his bowl, and went to get his weapons.

**xXxXx**

After lunch, Zuko and Sokka met at the ruins of Combustion Man's attack. The entire group went to see the match between the two swordsmen. Sokka brandished his sword, and assumed an attack stance. Zuko stood his ground, knees bent ready to react to anything. He gripped the handle of his swords ready to draw.

Everyone was watching carefully, seeing what was going to happen. Then, all of a sudden, Sokka made the first move. He thrust at Zuko, but Zuko simply stepped back. Sokka continued to attack, but not once did Zuko draw his weapons. This continued on for about a minute. After that, though, Zuko drew his swords, but he kept them together. He transitioned the draw into a swing, and it came at Sokka so quickly, Sokka was forced to block. Taking advantage, Zuko pushed on; this time, he would be the one attacking.

Sokka was now on the defensive, and Zuko was not letting him attack, or counter. Every time Sokka thought that he had an opening, Zuko would see it and immediately shot Sokka's chance down.

'Aang wasn't kidding. Zuko _is_ good,' thought Sokka.

"Whoa, look at them go," said the Duke in awe.

"Yeah this is getting pretty good," said Teo.

"Who do you think is going to win?" asked Haru, "Toph, can you tell?"

"It's Sokka," said Katara before Toph could say anything, "he was trained by the Fire Nation's best swordsman. No way will he lose."

"I'm not so sure."

Everyone turned, stunned to see that it was Aang who said that.

"What do you mean?" asked Katara in disbelief.

"Well, I've seen Zuko's sword work in battle. He was incredible. He fought an entire Fire Nation garrison without using any bending. Sokka's good, but the way the fight is going…"

"How can you say my brother will lose!" cried Katara.

"I'm with Twinkletoes. Look!" ordered Toph.

Everyone returned their attention to the fight. Sokka was tired, Zuko on the other looked like he hardly broke a sweat.

"Tired? You can give up if you want?" said Zuko.

"No way, I'm not giving up!" announced Sokka.

"Good to hear," said Zuko, "I've got to hand it to you, you're good. Though I have to ask, were you trained in the Fire Nation?"

"I was," answered Sokka setting up for another attack.

"Really? Well, could you tell me name of your master?"

Sokka paused for a moment, "Piandao," he answered.

"Piandao?" asked Zuko, eyes widened with surprise. He then regained his composure, "If so, then it would be insulting to you if I were to win without showing you my true skill."

"Wait…what do you mean?" asked Sokka curiously.

"This!" yelled Zuko. He twirled and separated his swords revealing their true form as dual swords.

Sokka's jaw dropped.

Zuko, seeing Sokka's reaction, charged and attacked. Sokka tried to defend, but poorly. Zuko simply forced Sokka's sword out of his hand with one blade and swung the other at his neck, stopping an inch away from impact.

Everyone, even Toph, was afraid Zuko might accidentally kill Sokka. When it was clear that Sokka lost, he lowered his dual swords.

"I lost, looks like you beat me again," said Sokka remembering when Zuko first arrived at the South Pole.

Zuko looked at the sad warrior.

"It's true, you did lose," began Zuko, "but I have to admit, you really surprised me."

Sokka looked up surprised, "I did? How?"

"Well, when we first met, you couldn't do anything to me. Now look at you . Your swordsmanship was marvelous," said Zuko, trying his best to make Sokka feel better.

"Only because Piandao trained me,"

"That's not even why you're good," said Zuko.

"What?"

"You fought well because you put your heart into your attacks. Any fool can use a sword, but only a true swordsman puts his soul and conviction in his strikes. That's what I saw, and that's why, you have my respect."

"You…you really mean that?"asked Sokka.

"Yeah, I do," answered Zuko.

Sokka just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Okaaay. Who are you and what have you done with Zuko?"

"I'm serious."

"Right, sorry."

Zuko turned his attention to Sokka's sword, and picked it up.

"Your sword," said Zuko and he presented it to Sokka.

"Thanks…Zuko," Sokka quickly added. He took back his sword. When he did, Zuko began to walk away.

"Wait!" called out Sokka. Zuko stopped, and turned around. "Let me try that again," he gave Zuko a traditional Fire Nation bow, "Thank you, Zuko."

Zuko smiled, "Your welcome," and he bowed back, "Now if you'll excuse me , I've got training swords to make."

"I can help," piped up Sokka.

"Really? You sure?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind, it'll be faster that way."

Zuko began to walk to his room, and Sokka followed.

"Oh just so you know, I did hit you back at the South Pole," said Sokka.

"What? When was that?"

"Well remember the boomerang? And remember when I hit you with Aang's staff? I got you twice!"

"Those don't count! The boomerang hit from behind, and I was in no position to fight back while on the ship! Those were underhanded strikes!" Zuko argued.

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that."

As the two argued, Toph just turned to Aang and grinned.

"I think Sparky will fit right in. What do you think?"

"I think you're right. Zuko definitely belongs here," replied Aang.

"Of course I'm right, I always am, and don't you dare think otherwise!" she corrected.

Upon hearing this Katara snuck away from the others, feeling very uncomfortable. As she walked away, she began to feel very distressed.

'First Aang, then Toph, now **MY **brother!" she screamed in her head, 'There's got to be a way to get rid of him!'

Then it dawned on her. Zuko would be teaching Aang in the morning and the Duke during the afternoon. He would be busy all day which meant she could look through his room for any evidence. It was decided, and she would go through with her plan and no one would convince her otherwise.

**xXxXx**

Meanwhile, Across the Gorge from the temple.

"_So there you are," _said a man with telescope.

Behind him, a large creature chained at the neck made a loud squeal.

"_Pipe down you stupid beast!"_ the man yanked the chain and forced the creature hard onto the ground _"You will give away our location!"_

The animal gave a painful moan; the man simply brushed it aside.

"_Well, I better prepare."_


	5. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of its creators and Nickelodeon.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 5: The Fight**

"Ok, show of hands, who agrees on the destination?" Sokka asked the rest of the group.

Everyone, but Katara and Haru raised their hands. Apparently at breakfast, Sokka brought up his reasons for leaving the temple and asked everyone for possible places to go to. When no one came up with any, Sokka turned to Zuko. Zuko looked over the maps and pointed to an Earth Kingdom village that he and his uncle had been to. He reasoned that it had a large marketplace, an apothecary, and because it served no economic or military purpose, the Fire Nation pretty much left it alone.

"Alright, it's decided," said Sokka.

"Hold on!" objected Katara, "What about me and Haru? Don't we get a say? For all we know. He could be leading us into a trap!"

"I'm with Katara on this," added Haru, "He is the Fire Prince. He could have arranged something before leaving."

"Fine, you caught me. I have the burning desire to return to the very people that probably want me dead," retorted Zuko.

"Look! We all needed to come up with a destination, and so far Zuko is the only one who came up with something reasonable," said Sokka noticing that his sister was going to say something.

Katara looked away in defeat.

"Sooo, Zuko, I'm ready for today's lesson," said Aang, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we're wasting valuable time, so let's go."

Zuko got up and walked over to Toph. She then climbed on his back and the three began to walk over to the training grounds.

Sokka turned his attention to his sister, "Katara is something wrong with you?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that!" she said in a voice of anger, "How can you be all buddy-buddy with Zuko all of a sudden. Not long ago you were calling him 'jerkbender' and enjoyed getting under his skin."

"Well, yeah, I did do that stuff," began Sokka, "But after yesterday, it got me thinking. Aang said that he was a pretty good teacher, and while we were making the Duke's weapons, he gave me all sorts of fighting tips. We also talked about things we like and things we hate. I really got to know him a little bit more. And come on, Toph trusts him and so do Aang and the Duke, sooo…"

"Please don't say you trust him."

"Ok, I won't."

"Sokka!"

"Look, Katara, I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah, I do trust Zuko."

"RRRGH! Am I the only one who remembers what he's done to us?!" yelled Katara as she stormed away from her brother.

"Katara! Where are you going?!" shouted Sokka.

"Away from you, and you're new friend!" she answered.

Sokka was about to say something, but sighed instead. He turned to Haru, Teo, and the Duke.

"She hates me now doesn't she."

They all nodded.

**xXxXx**

After Katara calmed down, she began sneaking through the halls of the dormitories, and began to approach Zuko's room. She looked to see if anyone was watching her. When she confirmed that there wasn't anyone around, she opened the door and entered the room.

She looked at the interior. It was very neat. The bed was made, the floor looked like it was swept, and the desk was wiped clean.

'Why can't Sokka be like this?' she asked herself remembering the kind of messy person that Sokka was known for being, 'Oh well, time to start looking.'

She noticed his pack and decided that was the best place to start looking.. She opened it up and found sets of clothes, a few maps, a field guide with the Earth Kingdom insignia, and a set of scrolls. The scrolls caught her eyes. Thinking that they were orders for a top secret mission from the Fire Lord, she opened them.

'What ?!" she thought to herself. To her surprise, the scrolls contained waterbending, earthbending, and airbending forms, 'Why would Zuko have these?'

Katara realized that she was wasting time, and proceeded to the desk. All that was on it was a portrait of his uncle. She began to wonder what happened to Iroh. He had given her the time that she needed to get to the others and escape, at the cost of his own freedom. She decided to Zuko about it later. She then turned her attention to what looked like a diary. She opened it, only to find out that it was a series of portraits.

'Who are these people?' she wondered.

She looked through them, unable to recognize anyone, except the occasional picture of Iroh. As she looked over them, the last portrait was of a young man in his early teens with a highly recognizable ponytail.

'Is this …Zuko?'

He was incredibly handsome. She couldn't believe it, but the eyes and the expression were dead giveaways. The real shocker was that Zuko didn't have a scar. She could never imagine Zuko without it. Snapping back to reality, she got to the book portion and on the first page was a message. It read, 'To my young swordsman. May you take in what you see, and remember them always.' Katara wondered what it meant, and when she turned the page, she was confronted with a series of ink paintings. There were beautiful pictures of servants, tutleducks, beautiful noblewomen, and various landscapes.

'These are beautiful! Who could have…' her eyes trailed to the seal of the artist, noticing that it was Zuko's, '_**he**_ made these?! That's impossible! He couldn't have had this much free time chasing us all over the world!' She suddenly noticed the date on the paintings, the last painting was made three years ago.

'Hold on! I'm losing focus!' she chided herself. She put the book down and continued her search. After ten minutes of looking and double checking she came up with nothing.

'Doesn't he have anything?!'

She then picked up his pillow, and she screamed into it out of frustration. Before she could remove it, she breathed in and caught a whiff of the pillow. It was an ashy smelly, like smoke coming from a warm fire. But instead of choking her, it hypnotized her, and before she knew it she began to embrace it and smell it even more. Then, when thoughts of Zuko in place of the pillow entered her mind, she immediately opened her eyes in shock and threw the pillow onto the bed.

'Wh-wh-what was that?! Was I just f-f-fantasizing about Zuko?! For Tui and La's sakes Katara, he's your enemy! I mean, what's going on here?! He **betrayed** you, remember?!' she yelled in her head. After scolding herself, again, she began to calm down.

When she calmed she was about to give up on the search when she noticed something on the bed underneath where the pillow was. It was a small, leather-bound folder with the image of the phoenix scorched into it. She picked it up, and opened it. What she saw was perhaps one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She had shining ebony hair, sparkling amber eyes, pale skin, and lips as red as ripe strawberries. Her make-up was simple, but sufficient in further enhancing her beauty. The image reminded Katara of something Aang mentioned while Sokka tried to flirt with the Fire Nation girls while in disguise. He mentioned that his friend Kuzon was joking about how a lot of men from visiting nations come to his homeland just to see 'Traditional Fire Nation Beauties.' After seeing this portrait she understood why.

'Who…who is she?' she asked herself still marveling at the picture.

"What are you doing?" said a raspy voice from behind.

Katara immediately closed, and pocketed the folder in her shirt. She then spun around to see Zuko with his arms folded, and leaning on the doorway.

"I thought you were training Aang?" asked Katara surprised.

"We finished early. Now, back to my question," answered Zuko getting rather frustrated.

"Looking for something that will get you away from us for good," retorted Katara.

"Really," said Zuko. He walked over to get a long object resting on the wall and slung it over his back. He then proceeded to Katara, "You're wasting your time. I'm not going to turn on you."

Katara took another step toward Zuko, her face an inch away from his. She narrowed her eyes, "We'll see about that."

She walked past him, shoving her shoulder into his, and exited the room. Zuko quickly followed, trying to catch up. He closed the door to his room ,and this time, he locked it. When he turned into the direction of the camp, he was met with Katara's face.

"One more thing. Stay away from my friends. You don't belong here. Understand?" she stated menacingly.

"What about them? What if they make me feel like I belong here? What then?" he asked.

Katara just turned away and stormed off.

xXxXx

After lunch, Zuko had presented the Duke with his new training swords. They separated into two just like Zuko's and The Duke was simply excited. He told the kid that he would start off learning with one sword, before learning two. What made the whole thing more interesting was that Sokka asked Zuko if he could tag along, and Zuko agreed. Aang went to practice with Toph, and Haru and Teo went to explore more of the temple. Katara decided to practice her waterbending.

It was late afternoon, and Katara had just finished up. As she approached the campsite to make dinner, she noticed that only Toph, Aang, and her brother were the only ones there.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Teo, Haru, and the Duke all went to explore this last part of the temple, that they wanted to check out," said Toph.

"What about Zuko?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sparky? He said he was going to his room to get some stuff," answered Toph.

"Wait, his room?" Katara asked a little bit nervously.

"Uh, yeah. He has a room you…hold on why are you nervous?" asked Toph.

"Nervous what are you talking about? I am not nervous."

"Hold on!" said Sokka, "Oh no Katara, you didn't do what I think you did."

All of a sudden, all four of them saw Zuko approach them with an angry face.

"Where is it?!" demanded Zuko.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Katara, feigning innocence in her voice.

"Don't play dumb! You were in my room earlier, now tell me where it is!" yelled Zuko, quickly losing his patience.

Katara's features changed, "You mean this?" and she pulled out the folder from her robe.

"Give that back Katara! You have no right!" yelled Zuko.

"Katara? What's going on?" asked Aang really worried.

"I'm doing us all a favor! He's planning something, and I'm going to find out what it is!" she yelled. She then bended water out of thin air, and formed it into a blade.

"What are you going to do?" asked Zuko, fear rising in his voice.

"Simple," said Katara.

She then opened up the folder revealing the portrait of the woman, and pointed her blade to it.

"Now, what are you planning?!" demanded Katara.

"Nothing! Now give it back!"

"I don't believe you!"

"You never will! Now give me back my mother's portrait!"

Katara was taken aback by Zuko's words.

"Your…your mom?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, that's my mother," said Zuko calmly thinking that he had finally gotten to Katara.

"That's your mom?" asked Sokka who was taking a better look at the picture, "She is hot."

Zuko just looked at Sokka.

"I'm going to forget I heard that," said Zuko. He then turned his attention to Katara, "My mother's portrait please."

He extended his hand to receive it. Katara was about to give it to him the portrait, but she suddenly remembered in Ba Sing Se and withheld the portrait.

"Ohhh, so that's how it is," she began, "when all else fails use the 'mother card' to get what you want, right?"

Zuko suddenly felt angry.

"Are you somehow suggesting that I would use the memory of my own mother like that?!"

"Well it worked in Ba Sing Se! Why not use it now?! You already have Aang, Toph, and my brother under your thumb!"

"How dare you! I would never do such a thing!"

"Oh please, you're related to Ozai and Azula! They are cruel, manipulative, and evil to the core!"

"Do **NOT** compare me to those two! I have nothing in common with them!"

"Oh wait, let me guess, are you more like your mom? I had no idea that she was an emotional head case too!"

"Why you…what would you know?! You know nothing about me, or my mom! Who, or gives you the right to judge other people!!"

"You gave me that right! You gave it to me in Ba Sing Se when you broke my trust! When you lied to me about how you understood the pain of losing a mother!"

"That wasn't a lie! That was the truth!"

"Oh please! Why would the Fire Nation Kill their own Fire Lady?!"

"They didn't kill her! She was banished! Banished by her own husband! Banished for saving my life!"

"Really? Well what a waste," chuckled Katara, "Now I feel sorry for her!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

You really want to know what I mean, fine! If there was any sense of justice in the world, that sorry excuse of a woman you call a mother would be **DEAD**! That way, she would never have to see her evil, miserable, scar-faced son. The result of her failure as a mother!!"

All of a sudden, something in Zuko snapped. Before Katara or anyone knew it, Zuko raised his hand as he was going to hit Katara. Aang, Sokka, and Toph were too shocked by Katara's words for them to have reacted quickly enough. Katara immediately shut her eyes preparing for the hit, but when no pain came, she peeked one of her eyes open and saw Zuko's hand still raised. He was hesitating.

"Well?! Go on, hit me! I know you want to! I bet you're just dying to do it! All for your **pathetic** mother!" taunted Katara.

Zuko's hand immediately became a fist, but instead of hitting Katara, he spun around and shot a powerful jet of fire at one of the nearby pillars behind him, shouting as loud as he could. Afterward, he began to breathe heavily. Teo, Haru, and the Duke, who had just arrived to see Zuko's display of anger, joined Aang, Sokka, and Toph in watching how Zuko would react.

"Zuko?" asked Aang, both concerned and frightened.

No answer.

"Sparky? Are …are you…ok?" Toph asked. She knew that he wasn't, but wanted to check up on her friend anyway.

Suddenly, Zuko straightened up, and slowly turned his head toward Katara. He gave her a terrifying look that sent her cold. He stepped forward toward Katara, and before she knew it, he snatched the portrait from her hand.

"The day I joined this group, you gave me a warning," he began. He then narrowed his eyes and took another step forward, stepping into Katara's personal space, "Now let me give you a warning. Don't talk to me. Stay away from me. In fact, don't even look at me unless you want to want to apologize to me. And one more thing. If I ever catch you saying something bad about my mother again, I promise you, I'll be the one who ends your destiny right then and there. PERMANENTLY!" Zuko then whipped around and left.

Katara, for the first time since the South Pole felt terrified of Zuko. The amount of hate and anger that dripped from his voice, which could be seen from his eyes, it felt like it could kill her. She looked to the others, who all seemed equally terrified at Zuko, just looked on like scared koala sheep.

"Well? You saw him. He's a danger to…"

"Katara, shut it," interrupted Toph, "I think you've said enough.

Katara turned to Sokka, "Sokka, you saw what he would have done to me. He was going to hit me!"

"Well he didn't, did he," said Sokka in a voice similar to an angry father's, "Katara, I know you hate him, but seriously, what you did was unbelievable."

"Aang…" began Katara.

"I'm going to talk to Zuko. After what just happened, he needs to have someone to talk to," said Aang completely ignoring Katara.

"Bad idea Twinkletoes. Just let him cool off for a bit," said Toph.

"But…" began Aang, but saw that Toph was right in the end, "ok."

Katara's eyes widened.

'He…ignored me.'

The thought made Katara angrier. She looked to Haru, Teo, and the Duke. They weren't sure of what to make of the situation.

They all walked away, leaving Katara. This time, Katara was alone.


	6. Bitter Meal

**Authors Notes: Wow! Chapter six was really popular! I got to work on chapter seven as soon as I finished chapter six. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of its creators and Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 6: Bitter Meal**

It was the quietest dinner the group had eaten since the fall of Ba Sing Se. Both Zuko and Katara were not among the group and everyone knew why.

"Maybe I should…" began Aang before being interrupted by Toph.

"No Aang, not yet."

"But Toph, what if…"

"Aang trust me when I say this. Unless you want a matching scar, don't bother him," warned Sokka.

They all remembered that Sokka had tried to talk to Zuko earlier about Katara's outburst. Sokka, however, said he couldn't talk to the upset Fire Prince because he was, as Sokka put it, "smoky."

"All right," sighed Aang, 'There has to be a way to get to Zuko, but how do I approach someone who's that mad,' he thought to himself.

Aang could still remember the glare that he had given Katara, as well as the tone of his voice. He remembered all the times he had ever seen Zuko mad, but Zuko's earlier display was on an entirely different level. He wanted to do something for Zuko; however Zuko made it pretty clear that he wanted Katara to apologize to him. This led to another problem for the young Avatar.

'How do I get Katara to apologize?' he thought to himself.

As he was thinking, he saw her approaching the group with a bowl of dinner in her hand. She stopped and looked at the group.

"Where's scar-face?" she asked in a mocking tone as she referred to Zuko.

No one answered. Katara sighed and took her seat in between Aang and the Duke. The Duke scooted away as quickly as he could closer to Sokka, and Aang just looked into the campfire ignoring Katara. Katara looked at both of them, feeling a little hurt but not showing it. She then looked toward the rest of the group.

"Why is everyone being quiet?"

No one answered.

Katara decided to try and lighten the mood, hoping to get a response.

"So anyway, while I was making dinner, Momo fell into the fountain trying to get fruit, isn't that…funny?"

Once again, no reaction. This time Katara had had it.

"Alright, will someone please tell me why I'm getting the cold shoulder all of a sudden?!" she demanded.

And again, no answer.

"Guys!!" she yelled. Finally, Toph spoke up.

"Hmm? I'm sorry **Katara**, I was a little focused on my food," said Toph in a very harsh tone.

"I asked why no one is talking to me," answered Katara, matching Toph tone, "Maybe you can tell me, **Toph**."

"Oh jeee, I wonder why," began Toph in her most sarcastic voice, "Oh wait, now I remember. Maybe it was because of the way you attacked Zuko and his mom, as well as the way you hurt him in that little fight you had earlier."

"Oh whatever, he had it coming to him," said Katara brushing off any kind of guilt Toph was trying to make her feel.

Toph's features suddenly became contorted, and she slammed he bowl down.

"What is your problem Katara?!" she yelled rising to her feet, "This isn't like you! The Katara I know wouldn't treat people like this!"

"What are you talking about?!" yelled Katara rising to her feet as well.

"Ever since Zuko joined us, he knew he would have it rough because of all the crud that he's put us through. Because of that, he has been trying to make it up to us by teaching Aang as best he could, being my personal slave, and helping Sokka and the Duke get stronger. But he knows that he's put you through he worst of it, and has been trying to find some way of making it up to you!" explained Toph.

"If he thinks I'm going to forgive him, he'd better get his brain checked, because I won't!" yelled Katara in her most affirmative voice, "Besides, he almost hit me! What type of guy seeking forgiveness does that?!"

"The type whose patience was pushed way beyond its limits!" answered Toph, "In fact, it's amazing that he didn't hit you! If it were me, I'd hit you so hard, all the spirit water in the world wouldn't heal you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" taunted Katara.

"Oh, I'd be more than happy to oblige!"

Toph was about to attack when Aang stepped in.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled the frustrated airbender.

"Toph, stop egging on Katara, it's not helping the situation!" commanded Aang.

Toph reluctantly stood down. Katara smiled smugly until Aang turned his attention to her with a serious look.

"Katara, I think…no, you **need** to apologize to Zuko," said Aang.

"What?! Why?!"

"Toph's right. Ever since he's joined us, Zuko has been trying to make things up to us, especially to you. But you hurt him, and that wasn't right. I think it's only fair to him that you…"

"I am not apologizing to him Aang," said Katara flat out.

"Why not?" asked Aang in a worried voice.

"Because he betrayed _ME_ in Bas Sing Se! He made me look like a complete idiot for trusting him! Both he and his people have hurt me too much, and as far as I'm concerned, neither deserves forgiveness!"

"You're bringing his people into this now?!" spoke up Sokka, "How can you say that Katara?!"

Everyone was stunned. It was one thing for Sokka to defend Zuko, but the Fire Nation people was a surprise. Everyone remembered that Sokka would always rave about how evil and twisted the people of the Fire Nation were.

"This isn't like you," continued Sokka, "You're starting to sound like Hama."

"Don't compare me to Hama, I am nothing like her!" objected Katara, "Hama was a witch! But I had to agree with her on why she was angry. The Fire Nation took her away from the South Pole, and killed off the other waterbenders."

"Her anger may have been understandable, but do you remember what she did?! She terrified an entire town with her bloodbending, and she nearly made me and Aang kill each other! Nothing can justify what she did! Her anger got the better of her, and it turned her into a monster! You've got to let your anger go! I'm afraid of what it will turn you into."

"So you want me to do what you seem to have done?! You want me to forget everything that he and his people have done to me, just to make you feel better?!"

"I didn't forget what they've done to us Katara! Those memories are still fresh in my mind!" Sokka reminded her sister, "But thinking back, I've learned something from Zuko."

"And what's that?! How to stab your own family in the back?!"

"No. I learned that if you hold onto your anger, it tears you apart. Just look what it did to Hama," answered Sokka, "I'll say it again. You've got to let go. For your sake."

"Let go? How can I let go?!" cried Katara, "Don't you remember Sokka?! His people took mom away from us!"

"And you say he uses his mom," muttered Toph.

Katara turned her attention to Toph.

"What did you just say?" demanded Katara.

Toph looked to Katara.

"You went on saying that Zuko uses his mom for his own ends, but look at you! Every time you feel anger toward the Fire Nation and the war, you use your mom's death to get everyone on your side!"

"That's not true Toph! You don't know what you're talking about!" yelled Katara.

"Oh don't deny it! Shall I list all the people that you've told about your mom? Let's see, Aang, Haru, Jet, Hama, even Zuko knows! And why?! Because you told them whenever you got the chance! Tell me Katara, are you fighting for the memory of your mom…or does her death just make things easier for you?"

"Shut up Toph! Just shut up!" yelled Katara, her eyes beginning to form tears.

Toph decided to keep going.

"Why?! Does the truth hurt?! Am I getting close?!"

"Shut up! You don't know how much I miss my mom!" screamed Katara.

"I know you miss your mom Katara, but you're not the only one! Zuko misses his mom too, but you don't see him flaunting around his loss do you?!

"Well no, but…"

"But nothing! You said some of the most hateful, bitter things to someone who suffering just as much as you, maybe even more than you! Forget what Sokka said about you turning into Hama! The way that I see it, you already are!"

"SO WHAT IF I AM!!" cried Katara, tears bursting, and rolling down her face like a fountain.

Everyone, even Toph, suddenly lost all thought, and began to pay attention to Katara.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through?! I was a five year old girl who watched Fire Nation soldiers kill her mother! For what they did, I hated them and their people!" cried Katara.

As she cried, she began to clasp her necklace.

"But then, we went to the Fire Nation," she continued, "We saw the people living there. We saw that they also had problems because of the war, and that they needed help. And, whenever they needed that help, I gave it to them. I was helping the very people that I swore I would get back at for taking my mother away from me, and it felt…right!"

Katara looked at Toph with a mix of anger and sorrow.

"Do you know how confusing it was for me? It felt like I was betraying my own people! It felt like I was betraying my mother!"

Afterward, Katara collapsed to her knees and began to cry her heart out. Everyone began to look at Katara sadly. Aang gathered up his courage, and walked over to Katara.

"Katara," he began, "The Fire Nation, Zuko, they've both hurt you," he paused and breathed, "but you still need to apologize to Zuko. He's really sorry he hurt you, and…"

"No. He. Isn't!" yelled Katara looking back at Aang, "He isn't sorry, and he never will be sorry!! He's just waiting for the right time to double-cross us again!!"

"That's not true Katara. He…"

"I can't believe you Aang! I tell you about my loss, and how it made me feel, and you're still defending him?!"

"Katara, I understand how you feel, but…"

"No, you don't understand! None of you understand how I feel! NONE OF YOU!!"

Katara got up from the ground, pushed past Aang, and began to run as fast as she could and as far as she can.

"Katara!" called Aang.

Katara didn't hear him. She didn't want to hear him.

'How could they?!' she thought as she ran and cried, 'How could they betray me like this?! Why do I have to suffer like this?!"

Katara then disappeared into the darkness of the temple.

"I'm going after her," stated Haru.

"Oh just let run and cry!" yelled Toph, "It will spare us the drama."

Haru looked to Toph dumbfounded.

"How can you say that?! She's your friend!" yelled back Haru, "In fact, how could you say all those things to Katara!"

"Just shut up Haru! Katara needed that! It will put some common sense into her head!"

"No she didn't! And you didn't help Katara; you just made her feel more hurt than she needs to be!"

"I thought I told you to shut up!"

"You claim that Katara is some kind of monster, but you're wrong, she isn't! If anyone is a monster, it's you!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" yelled Toph.

Haru immediately obey Toph, shocked by her anger.

"Do you honestly think I enjoyed yelling at my best friend like that?!" continued Toph, "Do you honestly think that it made me feel good?! Like I got some kind of sick thrill out of it?! Well let me tell you something Haru, I didn't! What I said hurt Katara, but it hurt me just as much to say it, so don't you go around calling me a monster!"

Haru immediately lowered his head in guilt, and Toph just looked away, hiding the tears that were beginning to form.

"Look, this has been a very rough day for all of us," said Aang, "Let's just finish up and go to sleep."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," said Sokka, "We'll figure out what to do about Katara and Zuko in the morning."

"Don't worry so much," said a sinister, crackling voice.

The entire group immediately whipped their heads to the ceiling. A figure came into view, and attacked.

"Out of the way!" yelled Sokka.

Everyone managed to get out of the way and assembled in attack stances. From the area that was once the campsite, the group saw the floor had been shattered, and the campfire had been put out. From the dust that resulted, a figure clad in black arose. His clothes flowed with the wind, he wore a pale white noh mask, and the moonlight, which now illuminated the temple, gave the figure a ghastly appearance.

"Don't worry about your friends," continued the attacker, "by morning, you'll all be dead."

**So there it is, chapter 7! Who is this mysterious attacker? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. I'll work on the next chapters as soon as I can. Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	7. The Assassin Part 1

**Authors Notes: Here is chapter 8. To answer some questions, yes the attacker is an original character, but he is based off of a few anime villains that I've seen. Same thing goes for his weapons…crud gave something away. Oh well, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of its creators and Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 7: The Assassin Part 1: A Deadly Enemy**

"An assassin!" yelled out Haru.

"Obviously," muttered Sokka.

"I don't get it," began Toph, "why couldn't I sense him?"

Everyone else wanted to know as well. Even under stress, Toph could usually warn the others of oncoming enemies.

"Wait, I think I know," began Sokka as he looked at the ceiling where the attacker came from.

"How?" asked Aang.

"The vines on the ceiling," answered Sokka, "They're as thick as tree trunks. Toph can see through earth, but something that isn't made of earth just feels fuzzy to her."

"But wouldn't the vibrations from moving along the vines go into the earth?" asked Teo.

"No, I don't think so," continued Sokka, "I think the vibrations would end just in the middle of the vines. Also, because we were arguing so much, I don't think Toph would have payed much attention."

"Hmm, you're quite observant," said the assassin, "a shame I have to kill you, but such are my orders. Though, the Avatar and the former prince are the exception.

"What do you mean?" asked Aang.

"The Fire Lord wants you two alive. Now, shall we begin?"

The assassin raised both of his hands forward, and extended his fingers.

"Give up! You're outnumbered!" warned Sokka, brandishing his sword.

"That doesn't matter boy."

The assassin then flung his hands toward the group. Toph heard something very faint in the air heading straight toward them very quickly.

"Duck!" yelled Toph.

She didn't know what it was, but she wasn't willing to take any chances. As soon as the others got down, she bent up a thick wall of rock, but it was suddenly shattered to pieces. All that was left was a pile of debris and a thick cloud of dust. Everyone was speechless at the sight.

"How did he…"

"Hmm, your senses are sharper than I expected them to be," said the assassin as the dust settled, "but that will not save you or your friends forever."

xXxXx

Katara was crying in another part of the temple. She hadn't stopped since dinner, and thinking about the day just made it worst.

'How could they?! How could they defend him?!' she kept asking herself.

Her thought trailed onto the argument she had with the others at dinner, They had all defended Zuko, each giving their own reasons as to why the firebender could be trusted.

'Maybe…maybe they're right. What if I did go overboard?' she thought.

She then remembered all the times Zuko had hurt her, her friends, but most especially, she remembered his betrayal at Ba Sing Se.

'No! What are you thinking Katara?! He hasn't changed one bit! He deserved every ounce of what I've said!'

But then, her thoughts drifted onto the talk that she had with Zuko in the Crystal Catacombs.

'But then again, he really seemed…confused…NO! It was all an act! AN ACT!! What's going on?! Why am I even thinking about this?!'

Her confusion added more tears and pain. Suddenly, she felt empowered. She opened her eyes to see and looked up. It was a full moon. The light that it gave off shone upon her, and though it gave her strength, it did not help her current situation.

"Yue," she began, "What's going on? Why do I feel this way? What should I do? I feel so…alone."

There was no answer. Katara began to bury her face into her knees.

'Great, now she's ignoring me too,' she thought.

"You are not alone."

Katara looked up to see Yue's spirit.

"I am with you, and so are your friends. We have, and always will be there for you," comforted Yue.

"But they're siding with Zuko. I don't know what to do," said Katara sounding as though she had given up all hope.

"You already know what to do," replied Yue.

"I do?" asked Katara, confused at Yue's response.

Suddenly, she heard rumbling from the campsite. She looked to see dust, and heard additional rumbling as well.

"Oh no, the others!" cried Katara, "Sorry Yue, I've got to…"

Yue was gone. Katara looked up at the moon, and remembered what Yue said.

"_You already know what to do."_

She may not have entirely understood it, but she knew that there was something else that she had to do. She wiped away her tears, filled her water skins, and ran off to the campsite.

xXxXx

Back at the camp, everyone was having difficulty fighting off the assailant due to his mysterious attacks.

"This guy makes Combustion Man seem like a cream puff!" yelled out Sokka as he took refuge behind a pillar, "I mean seriously, with Combustion Man, you could at least tell where the attacks were coming from!"

"He's using something!" yelled back Toph, also taking refuge behind a pillar, "I can barely hear it, but I can tell you that it's in the air!"

Suddenly, the pillars that they were using as cover began to split apart. The two, however, managed to get away from the attack.

'Tch, they're good,' thought the assassin before turning his attention to Aang and Haru.

As Aang and Haru fought off the assassin, Teo and the Duke ran to the safest place that they could find and began to throw rocks at the assassin. As the assassin began to block off the pebbles, he realized that he was giving the Avatar and Haru openings to attack him.

'Rgh, how troublesome!' yelled the assassin in his head.

The assassin then whipped his hands in the direction of Teo and the Duke. Both of them immediately stopped throwing rocks, and fled as fast as they could. The area they were in suddenly erupted into shattered earth and dust clouds.

"Teo! The Duke!" cried Aang.

The dust settled. The Duke was alright, but Teo was not so fortunate.

"Gyaaaah!! It hurts!" Teo cried in pain.

His wheelchair was shredded like paper, and was on top of his crippled form. His legs were gashed and bleeding, and the splintered pile of wood put him through more pain.

"Teo!" cried the Duke.

Tears formed in his eyes as he rushed over to his fallen friend. When he arrived, he began to remove the remains of the wheelchair quickly, but also as gently as he could.

"Oh dear, I missed," said the assassin rather surprised, "My age must be catching up with me."

Aang, Haru, Toph, and Sokka all looked at the assassin with rage.

"You're going to pay for that!" yelled Toph.

"For what? You should be glad he's alive," said the assassin, "If had hit my mark, you wouldn't even recognize him. You're friend is rather fortunate."

"You're still going to pay!" yelled back Haru.

"My, my, such friendship," said the assassin, "If you can't bear to see your friend in pain…I'll put him out of his misery!!"

The assassin once more whipped his hands over to Teo and the Duke. As the two boys saw this, they immediately closed their eyes, waiting for what they thought was the end. Suddenly, water wrapped around the two and pulled them away just in time.

"What?!" yelled out the assassin in surprise.

Aang and the others looked just as surprised, and they turned their heads to see Katara.

"Katara, you came back!" yelled Aang jubilantly.

"Of course," said Katara, "I never abandon my friends when they're in danger."

'Hmph, I had hoped to deal with the others before she arrived,' thought the assassin, 'Oh well, things don't always go as planned, but perhaps this will make things more interesting.'

Katara knelt down to look at Teo's wounds, and other injuries.

"Hold still Teo, I need to examine your wounds," said Katara.

"O-ok," replied Teo weakly.

Katara gathered some water from her water skins and began to heal Teo's injuries. When the assassin saw this, his eyes widened with surprise.

'She…she has healing abilities? No one mentioned this. This could create problems.'

The assassin then assumed a stance.

"I don't remember giving you the luxury of time! I'll kill you along with those brats!" yelled the assassin as he wound up for an attack.

When he was about to strike, however, Aang stepped in and countered with a wind blast. The attack sent the attacker back flying.

"Guys give me five minutes! I'll help you as soon as I'm done healing Teo!" yelled Katara.

"You got it!" yelled Toph, and she bent some rocks and began to shoot it after the assailant one after another.

As the assassin got up, he noticed the barrage heading toward him. He immediately leapt out of the way and attacked.

"Look out Toph!" yelled Aang.

Toph immediately side-stepped, dodging the attack with a second to spare. Haru and Sokka, who at this point decided to switch to his boomerang, joined the battle. Back and forth, both sides traded blows on an equal scale, but it was clear who had the upper hand. The group couldn't land any hits, and were having trouble keeping up.

Meanwhile, Katara was finishing healing the last of Teo's injuries.

"Alright, I'm done. But take it easy, I'll need to check them again to make sure I didn't miss anything," said Katara.

"Thanks Katara, it really helps," said Teo.

"No problem Teo," said Katara, "The Duke?"

"Y-yeah?" asked the Duke as he wiped the last tear away.

"I need you to be brave, and look after Teo. Can you do that?"

The duke grabbed his wooden swords, and made the bravest face that he could.

"You can count on me!" answered the Duke.

"Alright," said Katara. She then turned her attention to the others, "Sokka! Haru!"

"A little busy here!" yelled Sokka.

"What is it Katara?!" yelled back Haru while bending up some cover.

"Can you two look after Teo and the Duke?!" yelled Katara.

"Sure!" they both answered.

Katara immediately bolted into the fray, and Haru and Sokka pulled out. Katara bent the water from her water skins into a whip, froze one end into a ball of solid ice, and slung it at the assailant. Too busy with Toph and Aang to notice, the assassin was hit.

"Rgh!!" grunted the assassin clutching his shoulder, "Miserable wench! You dislocated my shoulder!"

"Oh I'm sorry," said Katara in a sarcastic voice.

"Serves you right!" laughed Toph, "Ready Twinkletoes?"

"Ready!" confirmed Aang.

The two benders brought up a massive slab of stone, and shot it at the assassin.

"Try stopping that!" yelled Toph.

The assassin then did no one would have ever dreamed of. With his free hand, he halted the boulder and threw it aside.

"That does it!" yelled the assassin.

He grabbed his dislocated shoulder, gave it a strong pull, and forced it back in place. He then moved it around to see if it worked properly.

"No more playing around," he continued, "If you want to die so badly, then I'll help you!!"

The assassin then bent himself into the ground.

"Wait, he's an earthbender?!" yelled Katara.

Suddenly three pillars shot out of the ground. Toph managed to block, but the other two were hit and sent flying about ten feet back.

"Katara! Aang!" cried Toph.

The assassin then leapt from underground and shot two boulders at Toph. Toph reacted a second too late, and was hit with both rocks. She was knocked out soon after.

"Pay more attention my dear," said the assassin in a cruel voice as he walked toward the girl.

"Toph!" yelled out Sokka.

Katara and Aang were still pulling themselves together when they saw the assassin stop, looming over Toph.

"Unfortunately, this is where you die."

"Toph! No!!" screamed Katara.

Suddenly, just as the assassin was about to deliver the finishing blow, a jet of fire shot out from the shadows, and hit the assassin. The force of the blast knocked him to a pillar about fifteen feet back.

"It…couldn't be…" said Katara.

Everyone looked to see who had saved Toph. Out of the shadows emerged Zuko armed with broadswords, and not a minute too soon.

"Zuko!" yelled Aang, excited that he was here to help.

"Are you, and the others alright Aang?!" asked the Fire Prince.

"We are, but Toph needs help!" answered the young airbender.

Zuko turned his undivided attention to the fallen earthbender, and darted over to her as quickly as he could. He cradled her in his arms and began to shake her gently.

"Toph! Wake up!"

Toph slowly opened her eyes and looked in Zuko's general direction.

"Sp-Sparky?" she began weakly.

Suddenly, she bonked him on the head with her fist.

"Ow! What was that for?!" demanded Zuko.

"You're late, that's why! What took you so long?!" demanded Toph.

"For your information, I was sleeping!" answered Zuko.

She immediately hit him on the head again.

"You were sleeping?!" screeched Toph in disbelief.

"Yeah! Then I hear this racket, ran as quickly as I could, saved _**your**_ life, and you thank me my by hitting me?! Maybe I should have just…"

Zuko then saw something out of his good eye. He immediately grabbed and held Toph, and jumped out of the way to safety. Zuko set Toph down as soon as they landed, and Katara and Aang immediately went to where the two landed.

"Zuko, the former prince of the Fire Nation!" yelled the Assassin, "It is you!"

Zuko looked at the assassin with a thoughtful look.

'His weapon, is he using what I think he's using?' he thought, "Yeah, it's me," he answered.

The assassin simply laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Finally, now the battle can truly begin!"

**Zuko is back! Can he tip the scales in the gang's favor? Find out next time. Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	8. The Assassin Part 2

**Authors Notes: Here is chapter 9. This chapter took a while to write out. More info on the assassin will be at the end of the chapter. Now then, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of its creators and Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 8: The Assassin Part 2: Zuko's Devotion**

Zuko's presence gave everyone a boost in spirit. Well, almost everyone.

'Great. Now he's here,' thought Katara, disliking the idea of being rescued by Zuko, 'Oh well, if I'm lucky, they'll kill each other.'

Zuko looked at the assassin. He was recalling what he saw a moment ago.

"Maiden's Hair," said Zuko, "Is that your weapon?"

The group looked at Zuko.

"You're quite sharp to have seen my weapon, and knowledge as well to know its name," said the assassin.

The man then rose up his arm, and pulled back the sleeve. He revealed a heavy brace-like apparatus with coils of what appeared to be wires. There were also various mechanisms that could allow the wielder to wind and retract the wires at will. They had weights at the tips and wires appeared to run through his gloves.

"That's impossible!" yelled Katara, "How can wires do that?!" she yelled to Zuko.

Zuko shot her a look, but she just stared him down.

"How you ask?" said the assassin, "Allow me to explain. Wires are made by pouring molten steel into specially designed molds. My wires however had fine shards of diamond incorporated into its design during the molding process. This allows me to shred through flesh and saw through bone. In addition, the weights at the ends are made of heavy dense metals, allowing me to crush stones. This is the genius of my bending, the secret to my success!"

Zuko looked back at the assassin.

"So, you're an earthbender?" asked Zuko, "Does that also mean you're a metalbender?"

"What?!" yelled Toph in surprise, "You mean he can bend metal like me?!"

"Ha! You boast lass! Compared to me, you're a novice!"

"You talk too much," said Zuko, getting the assassin's attention, "A real assassin doesn't talk at all, especially in reference to his weapons."

"…aren't you cocky," said the assassin. Immediately, he attacked.

Zuko, seeing the assassin wind up in a stance, immediately strafed to the right, and shot a fireball. The assassin dodged, and focused all his attention on the exiled prince. During the fight, Sokka ran to Toph, Aang, and Katara after ordering Haru to look after Teo and the Duke.

"So, what's going on?" asked Sokka, boomerang ready.

"Zuko's fighting the assassin alone," said Toph before Katara could say anything.

"Is he nuts?!" yelled Sokka.

"Maybe," said Aang, "But I think Zuko can handle it."

"Yeah, Sparky probably fought on his own a lot even when he was outnumbered. This might be one advantage he's got on us," said Toph, "we'll just have to trust him with this fight. Besides, we need to rest."

Sokka couldn't complain, he was dead tired. So the four decided to just watch and wait.

The assassin flicked his hand at Zuko. This time Zuko couldn't dodge. Just as the wires were going to hit, he drew his swords and swung at the wires, deflecting all but one. The stray wire barley nicked him as he twisted his body. The strap of his sheath, however was cut and fell to the ground.

"Not bad, twisting your body after the sword draw to avoid a fatal hit. Truly impressive but…" the assassin then pulled back an arm.

"Zuko! Above you!" yelled Aang.

Zuko looked at the ceiling and saw massive boulders falling, yet he remained calm, separated his swords and using his firebending, sent a combined attack at the tumbling masses of rocks. The force shattered the boulders, but he didn't stop there. Continuing from the same motions, Zuko sent additional jets of flames toward the assassin, forcing the assassin back even further.

'He's good,' thought the assassin, 'but this fight is still to my advantage, he can't…what?!"

Zuko stuck his swords into the ground, and used his firebending. The technique that he used, however, shocked and awed not only the assassin, but also the entire group. He began to use the fires in both hands like water whips.

'What?!' yelled the assassin in his head, 'What kind of firebending is that?!'

The assassin, seeing the whips heading right for him, began to dodge, continuously. The group watched from the sidelines.

"Is it just me, or is Zuko, waterbending?" asked Sokka.

Aang just watched.

'That's what he used in Ba Sing Se,' thought Aang, just amazed at the attack, 'It's sooo cool.'

Although the others could watch, Katara couldn't. She immediately dashed into the battle.

"Katara! What are you doing?!" yelled Sokka.

As Zuko continued to attack, the assassin tripped and fell while retreating back. Seeing this Zuko lashed the whips at the attacker, but something blue caught his eye. It vaporized the whips and headed straight for the assassin. The delay it created however, gave the assassin enough time to shoot his wires to the ceiling, and pull himself up to hide in the shadows. Zuko turned angrily to see that it was Katara that had interfered.

"Why did you do that?!" he demanded.

"I refuse to stand by, and have you be the one that protects us!" yelled Katara.

"That's such a stupid reason!" yelled Zuko, "I almost had him, and you allowed him to get away!"

As the two argued, Sokka slapped his forehead.

"Are you kidding me?!" They're fighting now of all times?!"

"Yeah, we're doomed," said Toph, "It's been nice knowing you guys."

"Katara! You and Zuko should be working together!" yelled Aang.

Katara ignored Aang.

"It's bad enough you turn my friends against me, but…" yelled Katara before Zuko cut her off.

"Turned your friends against you?!" yelled Zuko, "I didn't do anything of the sort!"

Pillars of earth shot from above. The two benders dodged, and shot at the ceiling, but missed, causing rocks to fall.

"Will you watch where you shoot?!" screamed Katara, "Those rocks could have knocked me out!"

"Now there's an idea! Maybe I'll aim above your head next time!" retorted Zuko.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! You left the Fire Nation for this?!"

The two immediately stopped arguing and looked at the ceiling. From the shadows, the assassin continued.

"You had everything! Wealth, power, and you gave it all up. And for what? To be talked down to by a water tribe peasant? To be the personal servant of a 12-year old brat? To join a child on his foolish crusade? Talk about stupidity! If I were you, I'd have stayed!"

"Well you're not me, so just shut up!" yelled Zuko.

"Heh, I wonder. What is it you fight for now?! What could have motivated you to switch sides?!" asked the assassin.

Zuko paused, and thought. The whole group, never once asking Zuko these questions, listened. Even Katara wanted to know.

"Redemption," answered Zuko, "for myself, and more importantly, my nation!"

Everyone was in the group was silent. The assassin watched from above. After he heard Zuko's answer, an image of a woman came into the assassin's head.

"…redemption? For your nation?...You set yourself an impossible goal!" yelled the assassin in anger.

The assassin continued the attack, this time, with more fury.

"Your nation can never redeem himself!"

Pillars shot from every direction, not just from the ceiling, but now from the floor. Katara and Zuko were now having difficulty dodging the assassin's attacks.

"It's crimes scorched more than the battlefield! It has also scorched the hearts and minds of people! Your nation will never be forgiven! NEVER!!"

Zuko continued to dodge and lunge, eventually reaching is swords. He got both and began to deflect small boulders. Katara continued to pull out water not just from her water skins, but also from nearby vines and from thin air. She then used the water to slice through any oncoming stones. Suddenly, a pillar shot at Katara. Before she saw it coming, Zuko grabbed her collar, and yanked her back. Katara spun around, and slapped his hand.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" she screamed.

"Get out of here! You're obviously not paying attention!" yelled Zuko.

Another pillar shot this time at Zuko. Unlike Katara though, Zuko saw it coming and dodged. Just then, another pillar shot at Katara and even though she saw it, it came at her so much faster 

than the last she couldn't do a thing. Zuko however, shot and destroyed the pillar just before it made contact.

"Get out of here now! You're in the way!" yelled Zuko.

"In the way?!" shrieked Katara.

"I can't fight him, and protect you at the same time!"

"Protect me?!" cried Katara indignantly, "I don't need your 'protection!' I can look after myself!"

"Really?! You weren't doing much of that with those last two attacks!" yelled Zuko.

"Oh, so what do you want me to do?! Trust _**you**_ to save us?!"

"No!" yelled Zuko, "You should shut up, and let me help you protect our friends!"

Katara froze at Zuko's words, and looked into his eyes. He wasn't lying, he wasn't acting, he was telling the honest truth. Suddenly, Zuko sensed something and looked up, breaking her stare. The assassin was about to lunge with his wires from above. Zuko grabbed Katara, held her at the waist, and jumped to safety, dodging the attack. He landed near the others, and set Katara down gently.

"Stay here," said Zuko in a firm, but softer voice, "If he kills me, you'll have to be the one who protects them."

Zuko got up and left Katara with Sokka, Toph and Aang. They began to asked Katara if she was alright, and scolded her for just running into the battle like that. But she ignored them, her thoughts still on Zuko's words.

"_No! You should shut up, and let me help you protect our friends!"_

'Did he really mean that?' she thought, 'I want to tell myself that he's lying, that it's all an act, but for some odd reason, I can't.'

Zuko walked up toward the assassin.

"Protecting your friends?" asked the assassin, "How noble."

"Seriously, you talk too much," sighed Zuko, "and yes, I will protect them with my life.

The assassin just stared at Zuko.

"I was like you once," began the assassin. When he got Zuko's attention, he continued, "I too had someone I wished to protect with my life. She was a woman from the Fire Nation colonies. I saved her from bandits, though I had to be careful. I was in Fire nation held territory, and could 

not use my bending. When I did save her, she was grateful, and we became friends shortly afterward. As time went on, we became closer and closer, and before we knew it, we had fallen in love."

The assassin's voice was softer, and everyone began to listen with intent.

"Then it all ended," continued the assassin, "It began the day I had proposed to her. I presented her with a traditional wedding band, but I chose to make it special. I placed a diamond upon it. She marveled at it, but then looked at it skeptically. I asked what was wrong, and she proceeded to ask how I had acquired the diamond. Diamonds are rare, and not easy to acquire, so I showed her my earthbending. She fell silent. I asked if she was alright; she simply stated that she was fine and would think my proposal over. I thought everything was fine. I was a fool! The next day, when I went to our meeting place, she betrayed me!"

Everyone gasped, shocked at what they had just heard. Only Zuko remained calm, keeping his eyes on the enemy.

"Waiting for me were scores of Fire Nation soldiers. I fought back, but I was overwhelmed. However, that wasn't what broke me. What broke me completely was seeing her among the soldiers. I yelled to her, asking why she had done it. She just looked away!" said the assassin angrily, "I knew then and there that it was over. She had betrayed me, and I was thrown in prison for trusting her. It was in that place where the person I was died, and I swore I would have my revenge on the Fire Nation, and especially, her. Using my anger and hate, I , after so many failed attempts to escape, found a way. Metalbending. I practiced until I could control metal with a twitch of my fingers. And, once the time was right, after three years in prison, I escaped and darted towards the town she lived in. Once more however, she eluded me. Before I could have my revenge, she had died of illness a year earlier, thus my hate could not be satisfied. Neither she, nor the Fire Nation will ever be forgiven by me."

Everyone fell silent. They couldn't help but feel sorry for the man.

"Don't you see prince Zuko?! Just as how I couldn't be with the woman I loved, you could never belong with these people. You're Fire Nation! No matter what you do for them, they will never accept you! Your so called 'friends' will abandon you!"

Zuko closed his eyes in thought, and re-opened them with a look of determination and resolve.

"So be it," he said.

"What?" asked the assassin in disbelief.

The gang looked at Zuko with curious looks.

"It's as you said, I'm Fire Nation. Both me and my people have done a lot to them. I wouldn't be surprised if any of them are uncomfortable with my presence," he said as his thoughts drifted 

to Katara's reaction and treatment toward him, "And , if the time comes, and treatment toward him, "And if the time comes, and the Avatar no longer needs me among the group, then I'll accept that. My conscience will be clear knowing that I've helped the Avatar, and took my destiny into my own hands."

Everyone was silent at Zuko's response. Then, the assassin spoke up.

"You're a fool, just like I was. You'll allow yourself to get close to them, and when they tell you leave, it will tear you apart," he said coldly, "I'll spare you the pain!"

The assassin wound up to attack with his wires, but before he could, Zuko kicked an object on the ground. It was the sheath of his swords that had been cut by the wires earlier. The sheath spun like a rotor and struck the assassin's noh mask.

"Gyaaaah!" cried the assassin, craddeling his face in pain. Through the mask did not break, the force was more than enough to inflict some damage, "You little…"

Suddenly, as he looked to face Zuko, he saw the fire bender close in with his swords. Seeing no other choice, the assassin shot the wires at the ceiling. He used them to escape, and narrowly escaped the sword strikes.

'Heh that was close. A second later and that would have been the e-"

Suddenly, the noh mask split apart neatly, revealing the assassin's appearance. He was an old man in his late sixties.

"So that's what you look like. Not quite what I expected," said Zuko. The assassin simply scowled. The assassin then shot the assassin a look that sent the assassin's blood cold, "Now then, shall we continue," he said assuming a sword stance.

The assassin then began to retreat. Everyone then rushed to Zuko to congratulate him. Katara however, chose to walk.

"You did it Zuko!" yelled Aang.

"You sent him packing!" cried out Toph.

"No," said Zuko. Everyone fell silent.

"What so you mean?" asked Sokka.

"He'll be back," answered Zuko. Upon seeing the looks of the disbelief he proceeded to explain, "Now that he's alerted us to his presence, he won't risk us escaping. We should take the time to rest and prepare."

Everyone silently agreed.

"Ok," said Toph, "oh, and Sparky?"

Zuko looked to Toph.

"Remember, you still owe me for burning my feet. Even if you finish Aang's training, you aren't going anywhere."

"Toph's right," said Aang, "You're going to stay with us for a while."

Zuko smiled.

"Zuko?"

Zuko tried to see who asked for him. It was Katara.

"There's something I'd like to say."

xXxXx

The assassin continued to run, eventually stopping to rest.

'What was that?!' he yelled in his head, 'How did that whelp terrify me?!'

His thoughts went upon the look Zuko had given him.

'He's powerful, no mistake. Much more powerful than Ozai gives him credit for. If I fight him the way I had been with the others, it'll be the end of me. There's got to be a way to…"

Suddenly, a thought came to his head.

'Yes,' he thought, a smile creeping across his face, 'not even Zuko can defeat it. I think it's time I fought fire, with fire.

**So there's chapter nine. What does the assassin have planned for Zuko and the others. Stay tuned for the conclusion of the battle. Thank you for reading, and please review. Now then, some notes on the assassin:**

**Assassin: This character is an original character, but is based off some of the anime villains that I know. The character that he was based off of was Gein from "Rurouni Kenshin." Gein was an old ninja that used mechanical puppets, and wires as a weapon. To those unfamiliar with the character, I would suggest looking at Wikipedia, or taking a glance at the later issues of the "Rurouni Kenshin" manga.**

"**Maiden's Hair": The assassin's weapon. For this weapon, I combined to wire weapons from anime. The design of the weapon itself would be Gein's wires from "Rurouni **

**Kenshin." The actual destructive power of the weapon would be the Kokujou wires of Yahamaru from "Basilisk." Again, anyone unfamiliar with these characters should go to Wikipedia. I thought it would be really cool to put this weapon into the story. It would have given the gang a lot to deal with, and because Toph wouldn't be able to sense it, it would even make her feel a little bit uneasy.**


	9. The Assassin Part 3

**Authors Notes: Finally! My midterms are over, and it's my spring break next week. I get a lot of time to work on this story, and now I present to you the last part of the assassin fight. There is a twist and I would like you to please give me a review on it. Thank you, and now here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of its creators and Nickelodeon.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 9: Poetic Justice**

"Even though it goes against my beliefs and my utter contempt for you, I've decided to apologize," said Katara.

Everyone's jaw dropped, and the color in their faces dropped. Zuko had a look of offense and frustration; Katara looked at Zuko.

"What? I apologized, so go on, and forgive me."

"If you honestly think that I'm going to accept that horrendous excuse of an apology, think again!" yelled Zuko.

"I apologize to you, and this is what I get?!" yelled Katara furiously.

"Apologize?! You don't mean, let alone want to apologize at all!" Zuko felt as though he was going to get a headache, "I'm going to get ready, and don't apologize unless you mean it!" Zuko then walked away, furious at Katara.

Katara just crossed her arms, and huffed at the firebender. She noticed the others giving her all sorts of funny looks.

"What?"

"Katara…" sighed Aang.

"Katara…" began a really frustrated Toph, but suddenly stopped, "you know what, forget it. I don't feel like overloading my angstiness again.

"As your brother, I feel it is my duty to talk to you about this," said Sokka. He cleared his voice, "**What was that?!**"

"I apologized to him," answered Katara.

"No you didn't!" yelled Sokka, "You just made him angrier!"

"I'm just surprised he hasn't killed her yet," said Toph.

'This is bad,' thought Aang silently, 'It can't so on like this.'

He looked over to Zuko. He was meditating, trying to calm down, as well as prepare for the assassin's next attack. He then looked to Katara, who was arguing with Sokka.

"Toph," he whispered.

"What?" she answered, still frustrated.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to get them to get along?" asked Aang, feeling like he was in a corner.

Toph thought for a moment.

"To be honest, you can't," answered Toph. Aang looked at her confused, and she continued, "They're going to have to find their own way to get along. The most we can do is advise them to pick a good choice because seriously, I'm tired of all the yelling."

Aang sighed, "You're right Toph."

"Of course I am," replied Toph.

Suddenly, Zuko grabbed the handles of his swords, and at the same time, Toph perked up.

"Toph!" called Zuko.

"I know!" she answered, "He's coming!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Haru went to Teo and the Duke, Katara gathered some water, Sokka got his boomerang, and Toph, Aang, and Zuko got into stances. The assassin, with a sadistic smile on his old, wrinkled face, walked out of the shadows holding some chains, and stopped when he was still pretty far from the group.

"Rest well?" asked the assassin. He didn't get an answer, "Good, it won't be as much fun if you don't put up some sort of fight."

"You're talking pretty casually for someone who's going to lose," said Toph.

"Lose? Me? Oh no, no, no my dear," said the assassin. He rummaged through his shirt, "I have no intention of losing."

The assassin then took out what appeared to be a horn. At the sigh to of it, Zuko's eyes widened with shock.

"That's…"

"My goodness. First my wires, now this? You are intelligent."

The dragon then blew the horn. It gave a surprisingly low tone, and after a moment, the ground shook.

"Zuko?" asked Aang nervously, "What is that?"

"A dragon horn," he answered, "I recognize it from the stories my uncle used to tell me when I was a kid."

"What does it do?" asked Sokka.

"It's like the bison whistle you have."

Aang's eyes widened, "But, does that mean…"

The vibrations in the ground became heavier, and everyone felt it. Then suddenly, a chained creature trudged out of the shadows. It had black scales, wings on its back, and smoke coming from its muzzle.

"Aang?" asked Katara, "Is that a…dragon?"

Aang took a closer look. It wasn't as huge as Ran and Cha, but the appearance was unmistakable.

"It…is," he answered.

It was a heart-wrenching sight. It's arms and legs were shackled, the wings were bound with chains, and it had a muzzle that covered the eyes and most of the face, but was equipped with special openings and mechanisms so that it could breathe fire when ordered to. Chains ran all over the body and were connected to a circular device the size of a large dish situated behind the dragon's head. There were scars all over its body, tell-tale signs of abuse.

"How cruel," whispered Katara.

Zuko was fuming at the sight.

"You scum," he muttered, "How did you get a dragon?!" he yelled loudly.

"Heh," laughed the assassin, "I've been around a long time. In my younger days, there were still dragons. Most lived in the Fire Nation, and a few lived in the western Earth Kingdom. After my escape, I wandered for a bit, and one time around I decided to rest in a cave. I soon realized that it had an occupant. I had stumbled into a dragon's lair, and in it, it's offspring."

Zuko's eyes widened, "You mean to tell me that…"

The assassin smiled maliciously, "Yes, I stole this dragon from its mother and made it my little pet."

"How could you do something like that?!" asked Katara angrily.

"Simple," said the assassin, "I couldn't exact my revenge on that traitorous wench, so why not on a miserable creature that represents everything that she and her nation value and stand for. In addition, I find the expressions of firebenders who fight it most amusing."

"How dare you," said Zuko, "What you've done…it's unforgivable."

"Don't you preach to me boy!" yelled the assassin, "You're from the family that allowed the hunting of the animal in the first place, pushing them to the point of extinction. I 'saved' this one, and with my help, it shall now exact revenge!"

The assassin then shot all of his wires into the circular device behind the dragon's head, "This is the second use of my wires, controlling the dragon!"

The assassin gave a strong pull. A whirling of gears was heard from the device, and the chains jerked. The dragon grit a loud squeal of pain through its fangs. With a twitch of the assassin's fingers, certain chains pulled forcing the dragon to charge attack.

"Out of the way!" yelled Zuko.

Everyone jumped back. The dragon sped past them, and crashed into one of the temple pillars.

"Don't think you can escape!" yelled the assassin.

The assassin then twitched another finger. This time the chains controlling the muzzle jerked into Aang and Toph's direction. Another twitch caused the jaw portion of the muzzle to drop a bit, and finally a strong yank caused the dragon to breath fire. The fire however was not the hot, brilliant orange that most dragons produced, instead it was a dark, cold violet

"Aang, I need help!" yelled Toph as she made a rock wall.

As the fire hit the wall, Aang used his firebending to guide away some of the flame to lessen the impact. Zuko saw the fire being shot, and he watched his student guide some of the fire away. He was impressed at Aang's progress, yet he turned his attention to the fire of the dragon.

"Aren't you going to help him?"

Zuko turned around, and saw Katara.

"I would, but I think he's got things covered on his end," said Zuko, "Besides, I'm kind of a little more focused on the dragon's fire."

Katara looked at the continuous stream of violet fire.

"How…"

"Does it get like that?" said Zuko cutting her off, "Fire in firebending reflects feelings of the bender. My guess is that the dragon is suffering."

"Poor thing," said Katara sadly.

Thinking about how the assassin controlled the dragon reminded her of how Hama had used her bloodbending. The thought of forcing someone against their will was terrifying, and cruel. As the flames died down, Zuko saw an opportunity, and charged at the assassin.

"Toph!" Zuko called while running.

"What?!"

"Give me a boost!" he answered, slamming his foot on the ground.

She got the hint, and immediately bent a pillar up from under Zuko. Using the pillars force, Zuko leapt into the air and drew his swords. The assassin was winding up for a second attack when he noticed a shadow on the ground. He immediately looked up to see Zuko coming at him from the air. The assassin immediately side stepped, missing Zuko's swords. He ran a pretty fair distance before giving the wires a tug, causing the dragon to fall back, and attack Zuko. Seeing this, Zuko crouched into a low stance and dodged the crouching dragon. The assassin jerked the wires again to try to get the dragon to attack Zuko again, but it accidentally made the dragon ram it's head onto a pillar.

"Tch, useless creature," said the assassin angrily.

He disconnected some of the wires from the device, and using his metalbending, coiled them together to form a whip. He then began to whip the dragon relentlessly causing the dragon to bleed and howl in pain.

"This..is..what…you…get…for missing!" yelled the assassin as he whipped the dragon out of anger.

"Stop it!" yelled Aang, "You're going to kill him!"

"Yeah! What kind of person are you!" yelled Toph.

The assassin looked at the two.

"Do I look like I care about what happens to this stupid, incompetent beast," he said cruelly, "It can drop dead for all I care. At least the corpse would be easier to control."

The assassin received multiple looks of anger and disgust, but chose to ignore them. He was about to whip the dragon again, but Zuko shot a fireball whizzing past the assassin's head. He looked over to see his attacker.

"You stop right there," said Zuko, "You are never going to abuse that dragon again."

"And what may I ask has compelled you to say such a thing," asked the assassin, "you're honor?"

Zuko remained silent.

"Well then, let's see you try to save it," said the assassin.

The assassin uncoiled the wires, and shot them back into the device. Once more, the chains jerked, forcing a bleeding, scarred dragon to its feet. The dragon was then put into a forced charge, and made a beeline for Zuko. Zuko stood completely still.

"Zuko! You've got to move!" yelled Aang, worried for his teacher.

Zuko however, simply stood his ground. As the dragon closed in, he grabbed his swords, and ran to a nearby pillar. The assassin immediately made the dragon follow, but what Zuko did next surprised him. Zuko leapt toward the pillar, and upon contact, pushed off jumping over the dragon, and landed on its back.

"What?!" yelled the assassin.

Zuko raised his swords and began to hack at the metal device behind the dragon's head, but it simply wasn't doing anything. The assassin had a smile creeping across his face.

"Hah! Hack at it all you want! That device has a dual layered shell! You couldn't slice through it even if you tried!" yelled the assassin.

"If that's the case," said Zuko "then…"

Zuko cut the chains that bound the dragon's wings. He expertly sliced the chains without injuring the dragon's wings. The dragon immediately felt the relief of the chains cut, for the first time in a long time, it was relieved.

'What?! No!' cried the assassin in his head, 'Even if it hasn't flown in years, with the wings free, there's is a chance that I'll lose control if it starts flapping! I've got to finish this as quickly as possible and rebind the chains!'

The assassin then made the dragon thrash around, trying to get Zuko off. But Zuko hung onto the chain that he cut off earlier, and being his ever persistent self, wouldn't let go. The assassin then made the dragon charge at the others in an effort to get Zuko off. This tactic succeeded . Zuko leapt off, and landed near Aang and Toph.

"Regroup with the others, quick," he ordered.

They immediately did as he told them as the dragon closed in on them. Zuko separated his swords and side-stepped the dragon's charge. As he dodged, he took two swings: one at the left eye portion of the muzzle, and another at the chains that bound it's shackles. This resulted in the dragon having part of both its sight, and movement returned. Despite this however, the assassin was still in control of the dragon.

As Zuko left to rejoin the others, the dragon caught a glimpse of him. Zuko felt the dragon's gaze, and stopped immediately. He turned around, and looked at one another with an intense gaze, as if looking into one another's souls. Zuko's hand began to shake. He began to feel like the way he did when he was confronted with the masters. After a few moments, he snapped out of his trance when he noticed the assassin, and returned to the others.

"Time to finish this," said the assassin.

The assassin gave the wires a strong tug, and forced the dragon into another charge attack toward the gang. The dragon however was very much aware of what it was being forced to do, and began to resist. It's wings and free leg were beginning to move, and the dragon started thrashing around.

"Rgh, move you stupid beast," muttered the assassin.

He gave the wires a powerful tug. The chains began to tighten further, suffocating the dragon. It then gave a roar of pain, and once the assassin saw this, he loosened the chains. When the chains loosened, the dragon collapsed in pain.

"Much better," grinned the assassin. The assassin once again forced the dragon to attack. This time the dragon gave very little resistance. Everyone dodged, but as she tried to recover from the dodge, Katara tripped.

"Katara!" yelled Aang.

Seeing this, the assassin decided to go after Katara. He made the dragon try to crush her with its talons, but Katara was rolling away trying to dodge. Toph and the others tried to buy Katara time to get out of there, but the assassin blocked their attacks using earthbending. Just then, a talon was right above Katara, and the assassin brought it down.

"Katara! NO!" cried Aang.

The sound of a talon crashing down was heard. Everyone slumped. Aang began to cry, and Sokka started to pound the ground, cursing that he couldn't save his sister.

"Guys, before you set off the waterworks, take another look," said Toph.

The two looked up, and couldn't believe their eyes. Zuko had blocked the talon with the flat of his swords. Though he was strong enough to hold off the attack, he wouldn't last forever.

"Katara…get…moving," he muttered.

"Zuko, wh-why did you…" began Katara, but Zuko interrupted.

"Get out of here now! I can't hold this up forever!"

Katara immediately left, but Zuko was not as lucky. The assassin saw Zuko, and made it's foot rise and made it charge at the prince. Zuko could not dodge this time, and the dragon's head rammed into his abdomen, and slammed him into the pillar.

"Rgh!" he grunted as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Well, well, you did mean it," said the assassin, "You really will protect them."

The assassin tightened the wires making the dragon crush him further. Popping and snapping sounds were heard emanating from Zuko.

"Let's see…1…2…3 ribs broken? I'm surprised you aren't screaming."

After catching his breath, Zuko smirked.

"If you expect me to beg and scream like a frightened child," began Zuko, "You'll be disappointed."

Suddenly, using what little strength he had left, Zuko grabbed onto the muzzle with one hand, and a sword in the other. He took his sword, and began to hack at the muzzle.

"Wh-what!!" stammered the assassin.

Zuko succeeded in breaking the other eye shutter of the muzzle, and the lower half to allow the dragon to open its mouth completely.

"I will not, cannot allow you to free that dragon," yelled the assassin.

He pulled on the wires, forcing the chain that controlled the dragon's head movement to pull up. He tried to hurl Zuko into the air, but before he could succeed, Zuko grabbed the chair that controlled the head, and cut it. The dragon's head wriggled free, and Zuko once again tried to break the control device. He noticed that the top of the device was a cap, and thought of an idea.

"If I can't cut it, then…" Zuko thrust his sword into the side of the device, and pried the lid open. After the lid flew off, Zuko drew his pearl dagger and stuck it into the various gear mechanisms halting the assassins control on the dragon.

"No," whispered the assassin. He twitched his fingers, but nothing happened. He couldn't control the dragon anymore, "NOOOOOOO!!"

Zuko let go of the chain, and fell to the ground, tired from over-exertion. The assassin looked at Zuko with anger. Then, he snapped; no longer caring about his mission, he removed the wire braces on his wrists, grabbed the chains that he had brought, and slung them around Zuko's neck. Zuko quickly noticed this and stuck an arm in between the chain and is neck.

"DIE, DIE, DIE !!" screamed the assassin like a madman.

"He's trying to strangle him!" yelled Aang.

He and the others rushed to help, but using his feet, the assassin bend up columns to keep them from interfering.

"Strangle? STRANGLE?!" screamed the assassin, "I'm not going to strangle him, I going to snap his neck!"

A snap was heard, the arm that Zuko was using to hold off the chain broke. As the chain tightened, Zuko began to feel lightheaded. Just as the assassin was about to succeed, a shadow loomed overhead. The assassin looked up, and saw the dragon loom over him.

"What? NO!" yelled the assassin, and he loosened up the grip of the chain.

The dragon reared his head up, and shot a fire blast at the assassin.

"GYAAAAAAAHH!"

The assassin was engulfed in flames. He screamed, ran around like a headless chicken, ran too far, and fell into the gorge. The dragon gave a triumphant roar, before collapsing. When it was over, everyone gathered around.

"We…we won? Right?" asked Haru.

"Yeah," said Aang, "Zuko and the dragon saved all of us."

"I…I should heal them now," said Katara.

"Is that all?" Toph asked Katara.

The older girl looked at Toph.

"He saved you three times during the fight," said Toph, "I think an apology, and a thank you is in order."

Katara looked away, choosing not to answer. She and the others went over to Zuko.

"Alright Zuko, time for some healing!" proclaimed Aang.

But Zuko didn't move; he didn't even twitch.

"Zuko?" asked the Duke, really worried for his teacher.

Toph slammed her hand in the ground, and her eyes widened with shock.

His breathing is slowing down!" she yelled.

Katara immediately got on her knees and began to bend water to heal him.

"Hang on Zuko," said Katara, "You're not going to die, not while I'm here," she whispered.

Zuko couldn't hear her. All he heard were echoes. His vision began to get darker, and the light began to dim.


	10. Apology

**Authors Notes: Here is the next chapter of the story. I'm actually quite surprised that the dragon's appearance worked out well. To be honest, I was afraid it wouldn't work. If it didn't, I would have to rewrite a lot. Any way I got a little critcism on how the assassin could control the dragon if he was 60 years old. My answer to that is King Bumi. I mean seriously, that guy is one ripped dude, and he's 112 years old, maybe more. Well whatever, I'm just imaginative like that. Anyways, will Zuko be alright? What will Katara do? …I'm not telling you, you'll have to read to find out(suspense). Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of its creators and Nickelodeon.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 10: Apology**

'What's going on?' Zuko asked himself, 'Is this death what it feels like to be dead?'

He had always imagined being dead as being cold, and light as a feather. However, he was warm, and his body felt heavy. He could breathe slightly, but it was a little difficult to do so.

'I can breathe? So then I'm not dead?'

He opened his eyes slowly. When he did he saw the most terrifying sight imaginable, even more than his father and sister.

Sokka. Inches away from him. With an open mouth.

"WAAAAAHH!!" yelled out Zuko in a mixture of fear, and shock. He then punched Sokka square in the nose.

"OWWWWW! Wod was dat bor?!" yelled Sokka as he was clutching his nose.

"You tell me!"demanded Zuko, "Why in the name of Agni were you so close to me?!"

"You were habing drouble breading, and I dought…"

"Absolutely not! I would have rather suffo-"

Suddenly, Zuko felt a sharp pain in his chest, and he held himself. He saw his chest wrapped in tight bandaging that seemed to have been changed recently. He also saw his left arm wrapped up in a similar fashion.

"Rgh, what?" began Zuko. Suddenly, he remembered his fight with the assassin.

"How long have I been unconscious?" he asked Sokka.

"Doo days," said Sokka.

"Two days…" muttered Zuko, "How am I still alive?"

"Well…"

Suddenly, the door flew open. It was Aang and Toph.

"What happened Sokka?! We heard a scream!" said Aang.

"Duko, he hid me…"

"Zuko?!' asked Aang, cutting off Sokka. He turned to see that Zuko was alive and well, "Zuko! You're alive!"

"How was your nap Sparky?" grinned Toph.

"Alride bine, ignore me and my broken, beeding nose," muffled Sokka.

Just then, Katara ran into the room with a worried look on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked. She looked at her brother and gasped at his bleeding nose, "Sokka! What happened to your nose?!"

"Ad least you gare," said Sokka, "Duko hit…"

"Zuko?!" said Katara. She turned to see him looking at her.

"Hi," she said looking away.

"Hello," he responded.

Katara returned her attention to Sokka, "Here Sokka, let me heal your nose," said Katara.

She got some water from her pouch, and began to heal Sokka's nose. After a short while, the glowing light of the water began to fade, and Sokka's nose was all patched up.

"Thanks, that really helps," said Sokka.

"So that's why I'm still alive," said Zuko after he looked at his bandages. Everyone looked at him, "I should've had broken ribs, and multiple contusions. You healed me?"

"Yes," answered Katara softly, "Three of your ribs were broken as well as your left arm. I healed them as best as I could," she added quickly.

"Oh," said Zuko softly. He looked away slightly, "Thank you."

After half a minute of silence, Katara spoke up.

"Guys? Can you leave me alone with Zuko?" she asked, "I'd like to talk to him."

Everyone sighed.

"Ok," said Aang, "we'll be at the camp."

Everyone left the room. Once it was only Zuko and Katara, they could only look awkwardly at one another. After a minute, Katara once again broke the silence.

"So…how are your injuries?" she asked.

"Um…ok, they're still a little sore though," answered Zuko.

"Oh, well, I'll have to periodically check on you, and even though Aang will miss a lot, you probably shouldn't firebend for a while."

"If you're worried about this slowing down Aang's training, don't,"assured Zuko, "I've been through worse when I was hunting you down."

Katara looked in silent disbelief.

'Is he nuts?!' she asked herself, 'He almost got killed, and he says he's been through worse?!' "Well, be that as it may, you still shouldn't move."

"It's ok Katara," said Zuko, getting a little irritated.

"No it's not," said Katara, her voice slowly rising.

Zuko tightened his expression, and turned his body facing the side of his bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Katara in a slightly worried tone.

"Proving to you that it's fine," said Zuko.

"No! Zuko stop! You'll hurt yourself even more!"

But Zuko simply ignored her and much to Katara's surprise when Zuko got up, he didn't seem like he was hurt. He got up fairly quickly without wincing in pain. Katara was stunned and even more so when he walked around the room.

"See," said Zuko, "I'm ok."

Katara was amazed. Anyone who was that injured would be out for a week, maybe longer. She wouldn't deny Zuko's inhuman persistence, but she wasn't willing to risk compromising Aang's firebending any further.

"Sit down," she said.

"Huh?"

"Sit. Down. Please," she said in a calm, commanding tone.

"I told you I'm fine," said Zuko harshly, "I've even showed you I'm ok. Why does it matter to you anyway? I thought you wanted me to suffer."

Katara suddenly became angry.

"I don't want anyone to suffer!" she yelled.

"Oh really?" said Zuko, "I know I deserved it, but you haven't exactly made my days very pleasant."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" said Katara.

"You don't?!"shot back Zuko, "Let's recap shall we. You make fun of me for losing my bending, make fun of the firebending forms of the Sun Warriors, refused to give me food…"

"Zuko…" whispered Katara.

"…you sneak in my room, looked through my private belongings, take a portrait of my mother…"

"Zuko…" she said again, getting a little frustrated, "I get it."

"Hold on, there's more," said Zuko, "You verbally attacked my mother, oh, and you threatened to kill me when I arrived! Does that ring any bells!"

"It does," said Katara sadly, "now sit down. You'll hurt yourself," she pleaded.

"Why?! Why is my well-being so important to you all of a sudden?!"

"Because I'm trying to apologize to you!"

Zuko was taken aback by Katara's answer. He looked at her, and studied her expression.

"You mean it this time, don't you?" he said.

"Yeah, I do."

Zuko sighed, and walked over to the bed. When he sat down, Katara sat down next to him.

"You're right," said Katara, "I've been nothing but a total jerk to you, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've said to you, done to you, and acted toward you. And I'm especially sorry for verbally attacking your mother. It was cruel, and wrong," she then swallowed out of nervousness, "Can…can you…forgive me?"

Zuko thought about what she had said and how she had said it. It was the longest minute of Katara's life because she was sincere in here apology, but she was afraid he would say no.

"Yes," said Zuko, "I forgive you."

Katara looked at him in disbelief, "Wh-what?"

"I forgive you," repeated Zuko.

"Why? How? How can you forgive me? I did terrible things to you," she said in disbelief.

Zuko looked confused.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you said yes, but how can you just forgive me," she asked.

"Because," began Zuko, "I believe that people deserve a second chance. No matter how terrible their crimes," answered Zuko, subconsciously touching his scar.

Katara looked away.

"I feel so terrible now," she said.

"Why?" asked Zuko.

"Well, you forgave me. I feel terrible because I'm not sure if…if I can forgive you," she said. Zuko looked away feeling a little hurt.

"I see," he said. Katara felt ashamed at what she had just said.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I want to forgive you, I really do, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I do, if I trust you, you'll hurt me in the end," said Katara.

After a minute, Zuko turned to her, and looked at her sadly.

"I want you to forgive me Katara more than anything," said Zuko. He then paused, "But I want you to forgive me when you're ready to forgive me, ok."

Katara thought for a moment, and gave a small smile, "Ok, I will." she said. She felt relieved that Zuko wasn't going to pressure her, "and don't worry, I'll be nicer to you, I promise."

Zuko smiled, "Alright then," he said," So, I've been out for two days?" he asked, trying to change the mood of the conversation.

"That's right," said Katara," and don't worry. I made sure that Aang practiced."

"Oh, ok," said Zuko with a sigh of relief. He then looked to Katara, "So how long did you rehearse your apology?"

"What?"

"I know you rehearsed," said Zuko with a grin on his face, "I rehearsed what I was going to you and the others when I first got here, so I can pretty much tell."

"Um…about a day," said Katara embarrassingly.

"I see," chuckled Zuko.

"It's not funny," said Katara, rising to her feet, and putting her hands on her hips, "I had to put up with everyone thinking I was talking to myself!"

Zuko's chuckle turned into laughter as he imagined Toph and the others thinking that she was weird. Katara was surprised at the sight. She never saw Zuko like this, all carefree and laughing. He was a far cry from the Zuko that she knew a year ago.

"You really have changed," said Katara.

Zuko stopped laughing.

"Not really," said Zuko, "I think I'm just becoming my old self. That's all."

"Oh, I see," said Katara. The room was once again silent, "Zuko, I want to ask you something," said Katara as her thoughts drifted to the events of Ba Sing Se.

"Sure," said Zuko.

"Well," she began, "It's about…"

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Katara! Get to the camp quick!" yelled Sokka.

"What happened?" asked Katara really worried.

"The dragon is acting up again!" answered Sokka.

"Wait," said Zuko, "the dragon is still here?"

"Long story," said Sokka, "We need to get to camp now! Come on!"

After finishing what he had to say, Sokka ran back to the camp.

"I'll ask you some other time," said Katara when she looked to Zuko.

Zuko nodded, "Sure," he said.

**Yay! She apologized! Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Also, I decided to write up a bio on my account. Feel free to look if you want.**


	11. The Dragon

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Have you seen the NYCC trailer on YouTube? It is really good. There are also some other clips on . Anyway, here is the next chapter. It's pretty short, and the title of the chapter pretty much explains what it's about. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of its creators and Nickelodeon.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 11: The Dragon**

"AAAHH!" yelled Aang as he ran away from the dragon as it charged at him.

Once he got far enough away, the dragon stopped, turned around, and returned to its resting spot. Aang sighed with relief, and then all of a sudden, Toph hit him in the head.

"You idiot!" she yelled, "If that dragon hasn't let anyone near it, what made you think it would let you?!"

"Well…"

Just then, Zuko, Katara, and Sokka ran into the campsite.

"We heard you scream Aang! What happened?!" asked Katara in a worried voice. Aang was about to answer, but Toph did it for him.

"Twinkletoes here thought he could make nice with the dragon, but the dragon had other plans."

"Aang, I thought I told you not to go near it!" said Katara.

"I know Katara," said Aang looking away in shame, "but I thought that since I was an air nomad, and that I'm good with animals, I thought I could calm it down. And besides, I've spent a lot of time with Roku's dragon, and it's not even as big as Ran and Cha."

Zuko took another look at the dragon. The chains were still on, as well as the muzzle, but he could figure out how large it was. It was definitely smaller than the masters. The masters were as long as the old fire nation temple of Roku was tall, maybe even longer. Its size told Zuko that it was still young.

'How can it still move? Those chains are still on. Plus, it should be as injured as me,' thought Zuko.

He looked again; the chains that were still on its limbs weren't tightly bound. They were hanging like velvet ropes, allowing the dragon some movement for walking, but not a lot. And even 

though it was tired, it was still strong and not willing to allow anyone near it. Its years of constant abuse indicated that it had a deep mistrust toward humans.

"So what should we do?" Katara asked Zuko.

"What?" he asked.

"What should we do?" she repeated herself, "It looks hurt, but it won't let us near it. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well I say leave it," said Sokka.

Everyone turned to Sokka.

"What did you just say?!" said Zuko angrily.

"Look, it obviously doesn't want us near it, and we need to get going," reasoned Sokka, "I mean we already lost two days because of…"

"What?" interrupted Zuko sternly, "My injuries?! Well sorry for being such a burden."

"Look, that's not what I meant," said Sokka, "but we need to go, and soon."

Zuko looked sadly at the dragon. Katara looked at Zuko's expression, and felt sympathetic. But Sokka had a point.

"Zuko," began Katara, "I know how you must feel, but Sokka's right we have to go."

"You don't," said Zuko.

"What?" said Katara.

"You don't know how I feel," repeated Zuko, "Do you have any idea what it must have been through? All those years in the care of a man who delighted in seeing it suffer, and it didn't even do anything to deserve it! And to make things even worse, my family is the reason it has almost no one to turn to!"

"Zuko, I…I…"

"Go if you want, but I'm staying," said Zuko, "I'm going to try and help it. I owe it that much at least."

"What?!" yelled Sokka, "Zuko, you're wasting your time, and ours too."

"I didn't say you had to stay," said the prince.

Sokka began to babble angrily before slapping his forehead.

While Sokka had been babbling, Zuko went into the direction of the dragon. He had all sorts of thoughts in his head. He wondered how he was going to clam the dragon down. Decades of abuse at the hands of humans had made it very clear that it had no intention of trusting them anytime soon. He would have to take his chances however slim they may be.

As he approached the dragon, the dragon became aware of the exiled prince's approach. It reared up from its resting position and spread its wings. Zuko immediately stopped in his tracks. Though the wings were spreading, Zuko could see the dragon struggling. The wings were bound by the chains for such a long time that they were shorter than normal. Realizing that the dragon was exerting itself because of his presence, Zuko took a few steps back. Once it saw Zuko step back, the dragon began to lie down again, but kept its eyes open.

'This, is not going to be easy,' thought Zuko before giving a sigh.

**xXxXx**

It was nightfall. Zuko had barely moved an inch. He was meditating, thinking how he was going to calm down the creature. The dragon had been watching Zuko ever since the afternoon he had tried to approach it. It remembered Zuko, and his attempt to free it, but it still mistrusted humans. The dragon had decided to simply observe Zuko for the time being.

"I can't believe he said those things to me," said Katara, "I was only trying to cheer him up."

"Come on Katara," said Aang, "I'm sure Zuko didn't mean it like that."

"So, Zuko is ok?" asked the Duke.

"Yeah," said Sokka angrily, "He still has a short fuse, an angry jerk-face, and a stubborn attitude."

Haru and Teo giggled at Sokka's remark.

'Don't know how he feels,' muttered Katara in her head, 'I can't believe he'd say something like that.'

"So what are we going to do?" piped up Teo.

"Well Sparky's made it pretty clear he doesn't want to leave, so I'm guessing we're staying for a while," said Toph.

"Why doesn't he want to leave?" asked Haru angrily, "The world, our family is in danger, and he wants to stay?!"

"I know!" agreed Sokka, "I don't get it!"

"He just wants to help the dragon," said Aang, trying to defend Zuko, "I would too."

"But we haven't been able to get close to it for the past two days!" yelled Sokka, "What makes him think he can do any better?!"

"Maybe he can," shrugged Toph, "He is a firebender after all."

"Yeah," agreed Aang, " Besides, I want to explore more of the temple. Everyone wins!"

Sokka, once again, babbled and complain at Aang's reasoning. Katara just looked into her bowl thinking.

**xXxXx**

Zuko's stomach began to grumble.

"Great, now my stomach is acting up," he mumbled to himself.

"Maybe this will help."

Zuko looked behind him. He saw Katara with a bowl of porridge.

"I thought you'd be hungry, so here," she continued. She extended the bowl toward Zuko, and he accepted it.

"Thank you," said Zuko as he took the bowl and began to eat.

Katara sat down next to Zuko. She looked at him, and watched him eat his food. He was quiet, unlike the others who would scarf everything down. Zuko noticed that Katara had been sitting next to him, and stopped eating. He thought about earlier, and spoke up.

"I'm sorry about earlier," said Zuko.

"About what?" asked Katara. She knew why he was sorry, and she knew it was a stupid thing to ask, but she did it anyway.

"For blowing up on you like that. You were trying to make me feel better, and I yelled at you. it was out of line, and …I'm sorry," said Zuko.

It's ok," said Katara.

"No, it isn't," said Zuko, "You apologized to me, and well, I didn't act in the best way."

"Well, I still say it's ok," said Katara, "but if it makes you feel better, then I forgive you."

"Thanks," said Zuko.

They looked at each other for a moment, and then at their bowls. They ate quietly, keeping to themselves. Just then, the dragon shifted, trying to lie down in a comfortable position.

"So…" began Katara, "How are you going to help the dragon exactly?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure."

**xXxXx**

The next two days were the same thing. Toph and Haru practiced earthbending, the Duke practiced with his wooden swords, Aang flew with Appa and explored the temple with Momo when he wasn't practicing, Teo made final modifications and repairs to his wheelchair, and Sokka, as always complained about something.

Zuko was still where he was. He spent most of the days meditating, thinking about how he was going to deal with the dragon. The only time he would move, or couldn't think was when he was hungry, tired, had to relieve himself, or if Sokka annoyed him with his complaints.

"Any luck?"

Zuko looked behind him and saw Aang.

"Not really," replied Zuko, "I can't think of anything at the moment."

"You'll think of something," said Aang, "I know you will."

Zuko grinned, feeling a little better from Aang's encouragement. Toph then walked it on the two.

"So Sparky, how's _'Operation: Tame Dragon'_ going?"

"Not so good," said Zuko, feeling like he repeated his answer, "however, there is something strange going on."

"Like what?" asked Aang.

"Well, I've noticed that each day the dragon is closer to where I sit. And at night, when I'm asleep, I feel like it's watching me," answered Zuko.

"Wow, that's pretty creepy," said Toph.

**xXxXx**

Zuko was sleeping where he was sitting. He was satisfied with the bowls of porridge that Katara had been giving him for the past two nights. She had been starting to warm up to him, but there was still an air of caution about her.

'At least she doesn't come after me anymore,' h thought in his sleep.

Suddenly, he felt something; a warm wind was blowing on him. He groggily opened his eyes, but they shot open at the sight he saw.

The dragon was looming over head, a foot away from Zuko.

**Cliffhanger! Stay tuned for the last chapter. Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Announcement: The title will change the next time I update it, as well as the summary.**


	12. Healing

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I was tempted to drag out uploading the next chapter, but you would all hate for that so here it is. At the end of the previous chapter, I said that this would be the final chapter of the story. Well it isn't; that would be the next chapter after this one. Also, I removed chapter one, and I may decide to rework it into a oneshot. Now here we go the next chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of its creators and Nickelodeon.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 12: Healing**

Above Zuko, the dragon was looming over him a mere foot away. Zuko was completely frozen. He was in a vulnerable position, and was sure not to make any sudden movements. The dragon began to nudge Zuko with its nostrils, sniffing, investigating. It wanted to see how Zuko would react to it.

Zuko looked at the dragon straight in the eye, through the slits in the muzzle. The same feeling he had when he looked into those eyes the first time. A feeling of pain, understanding, and sadness.

"Well aren't we similar," said Zuko.

The dragon turned its head quizzically.

'It must be able to understand me,' he thought, "We're both scarred, and hurting inside," said Zuko, "The only difference is that you didn't deserve any of it."

The dragon just continued to look at him.

"If you can look into my soul like all dragons can, then you should know my family's history with your kind," said Zuko, "You have every right to hate me, and all humans considering your history with us. I can't do anything in this position, so if you're going to kill me, so it quickly."

Zuko closed his eyes, waiting for death, but it never came. He opened his good eye, and looked up. The dragon was still there, studying him. After an uneasy minute, the dragon turned around, careful not to hit Zuko, and walked away. Zuko slowly got up, and saw the dragon return to its original resting spot. Zuko gave a defeated sigh.

'If I can't do anything soon, we really will have to leave,' thought Zuko.

Zuko turned over to sleep. He didn't want to leave the dragon, but he couldn't succeed, he'd have to.

xXxXx

Zuko woke up early the next morning. He turned to see the dragon still sleeping. He then smelled something awful, himself. He decided to clean himself up, so he got a bucket and went over to the fountain. He removed his boots, outer robe, and his shirt. He filled the bucket up, and poured it onto himself.

"Brrr, it's cold," he sighed out.

He shook off the cold, got another bucket full of water, and poured it onto himself again. He shook his head to get rid of excess water, and wiped the rest off using his shirt as a towel. While he did, he noticed his shirt was rank with the smell of sweat and blood.

"I need to wash this," he muttered to himself while putting it on, and he began to walk to his usual sitting spot. When he got there, he was greeted by an alarming sight. He saw the dragon lying next to where he normally was. As he stopped, the dragon's head perked up, and it looked toward Zuko. It got up, and walked toward Zuko. All the while, Zuko remained calm, or at least tried to. The dragon stopped right in front of Zuko, and began to stare at him.

"Were you waiting for me?" Zuko asked the dragon.

Once again, the dragon began to sniff Zuko. At this moment, Katara, who had gotten up early, walked by and noticed the two. She gasped, and hid behind a nearby pillar.

'What's going on?' she thought as she stuck her head out to get a better view.

She saw Zuko was close to the dragon, and when she looked closer, she saw a nervous expression on his face.

'He could be in trouble,' she thought.

She drew out some of the water in her pouch and prepared to attack, but then a thought occurred to her. As she saw the two again, she noticed that there were no signs of the dragon actually going to attack Zuko. After thinking about it, she decided to see how things would play out.

Zuko calmed down after a minute, when the dragon began to feel comfortable again. It looked at Zuko a little bit more kindly, and Zuko decided to take a chance. He stretched out his hand, and began to pet the dragon. At first, the dragon's head twitched at Zuko's touch, but it began to relax as it got used to Zuko petting it.

"See? I'm not so bad," whispered Zuko as he continued to pet it.

From a distance, Katara was watching the whole thing, and began to smile lightly.

"He did it," she whispered to herself.

She was about to go to camp to wake the others up, but she stepped on a twig that came from the firewood that Sokka brought the night before. It gave a loud snap, and the dragon turned its 

attention to the sound. The moment it saw Katara, it immediately became alarmed. The dragon stepped away from Zuko, and faced Katara. It gave a loud roar, causing Katara to step back a few steps. The dragon approached her, but Zuko ran in front of the dragon.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" yelled Zuko.

The dragon responded by spreading its wings, and roaring loudly as a warning. Zuko however, would not be deterred. This was his last and only chance to help the dragon and he had no intention of giving up now. But more importantly, if he stepped aside, Katara would be in mortal danger.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," said Zuko. He then gestured to Katara, "She's not going to hurt you either. We're only trying to help you."

The dragon would not listen to Zuko. It simply roared wildly, and blew smoke from its nostrils.

"I know you hate humans, probably me especially, but if you don't let us help you, you could die."

While trying to calm it down, Zuko took a step forward. Just then, the dragon shot jets of fire from its mouth. Using his own firebending, Zuko caught the fire, and redirected it toward the canyon. The dragon did not let up, and it continued to breathe more and more flames. Zuko, despite being hard pressed and still sore from his injuries, continued to blocking and redirecting fire blasts. While this was occurring, the rest of the group ran into the area.

"Katara!" yelled Sokka, "We heard roaring, is everything alright?!"

Just then, they all stopped. They saw Zuko repelling the dragon's fire, and before they could rush in to help, something unexpected happened; The fire stopped. Zuko saw the dragon wobble for a moment before it collapsed to the ground. Zuko lowered his stance, and immediately ran to check up on the creature. When he got close, he knelt down and examined it.

'It tired itself out,' he thought. Suddenly, the dragon's eye looked at Zuko, and it attempted to raise its head but failed, 'It's still conscious.'

Zuko turned around, "Top! Katara! I need your help!" he yelled.

The two girls looked at Zuko as if he was crazy, and Sokka let out a protest.

"What?! My sister is not going near that fire-breathing monster lizard!"

"If you help me with the dragon, we can leave as soon as possible," pleaded Zuko, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that the dragon doesn't lash out at anyone."

"Ok, I'm in," said Toph, "You coming Katara?"

Katara thought about it for a moment. She knew it was dangerous, but she couldn't bear the sight of the dragon in pain.

"Alright," she answered, and the two rushed to help Zuko.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Toph.

"Toph, from what I hear, you can metalbend. I need you to remove the muzzle, the remaining shackle, and the chains."

"You got it," said Toph.

Zuko then looked over to Katara.

"Katara, I need you to use your healing abilities."

"What about you?" asked Katara.

"I'll keep the dragon calm," said Zuko.

The two girls nodded. Zuko knelt down next to the dragon and put his hand gently on its skull. The two girls approached it, but the dragon jerked its head as it saw the two girls approach it. Zuko however, kept to his part, and held the dragon back.

"Easy does it," he whispered, and began to stroke the dragon's head "they won't hurt you."

At first it was tense, but once the dragon calmed down, Zuko looked back to them, "Ok, do your thing."

The two slowly approached the dragon, and went to work. Toph gently used her metalbending to weaken the muzzle and the chains on the dragon's face to make it easier for her, and safer for the dragon once she began to rip it apart. Katara drew out some water to begin healing, but the dragon saw the whip-like water and began to struggle again. Memories of the assassin flooded the dragon's mind, and it got wild. Katara took a step back, and Toph stumbled onto her back.

"Calm down," Zuko whispered, as held the dragon tightly, "she won't hurt you."

The dragon continued to struggle, but Katara strengthened her resolve. She gathered her water again, and approached it. She bent down and put the water onto the nearest wound she could find and began to heal it. Almost instantly the dragon stopped struggling, and looked at Katara. Katara noticed the dragon staring at her, and smiled weakly.

Toph got back up, and got back to work on the muzzle. After a minute, the muzzle finally cracked. Toph gently ripped the muzzle open, and removed the chains on the muzzle. Zuko let go of the dragon's head, and helped Toph remove the muzzle. It was then that Zuko saw the dragon's true face. It had a strong, handsome face, and despite its treatment, it had a proud sense 

of elegance about it. Once the muzzle was gone, Toph got to work on the shackles on its legs, and the chains on its body.

'This is taking too long,' thought Katara. She turned to Aang, "Aang, I need you to fill the cooking pot with water and bring it here!"

"Ok!" responded Aang, "Come on Sokka, I'll need some help."

"Ok, fine," grumbled Sokka.

The two left, and came back five minutes later with the cooking pot. They set it aside, and Katara immediately got the entire contents out and sped up on the healing. By this time, Toph had already finished removing the chains and was kicking back. Zuko was slightly on guard even more. Without the chains, it would be easier for the dragon to lash out. Fortunately, the dragon didn't do anything of the sort, and it let the group do its work. An hour had passed, and Katara was working on the wings. As she did, the group could have sworn the wings grew a bit, but decided that they were seeing things. When she was done, she gave a tired sigh.

"Ok, that's all I can do for now," said Katara, "I'll need to check up periodically from this point on."

"Thank you, all of you," said Zuko.

"Ok, so now can we…"

"Yes Snoozles, now we can get ready to leave," finished Toph.

"How long will it take us to do that?" asked Zuko.

"About two days, now let's get a move on," insisted Sokka.

Everyone began to move along. Zuko looked back at the dragon, and approached it.

"Thank you, for letting us help you," said Zuko.

Once he said that, nodded respectfully, and walked away. The dragon simply went back to sleep.

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	13. The Journey Continues

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is the final chapter of the story. For those of you who will be mad, I'm sorry, but I can't think of anything for after the ending. Also, if anyone is wondering about the first chapter, I would like to say once again, I removed it and I have a very good reason for doing it. Azula will not be making another appearance, so I felt it was irrelevant to the story. For those of you who liked that particular chapter, I'm sorry. Some good news though is that the Boiling Rock parts 1 and 2 got leaked. They were such great episodes. As a result, I am working on another large story that takes place after "The Boiling Rock, " and hopefully the rest of the season. I'll also work on several oneshots, if possible. Now I'll stop boring you, and present the final chapter of the story. Please read and review, and also, thank yous are at the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It is the property of its creators and Nickelodeon.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 13: The Journey Continues **

The past two days were devoted to getting ready to leave. Katara, Toph, Teo, and the Duke got all the camp equipment together in one area. Aang, Sokka, Haru, and Zuko went to the forest above to get any food they might need. In addition, Aang would get Appa ready and practice with Toph and Katara, and Zuko would get extra meat that they found and feed it to the dragon.

Due to an incident with his battle injuries, Zuko was forced to verbally instruct Aang to prevent this injuries from getting worse. He would be checked up on by Katara three times a day to keep the pain in check, and to make sure nothing was wrong. At the end of the first day of preparations…

"Hey Zuko!" called Katara, she found him giving the dragon some food, "Time for another healing session!"

Zuko walked over to Katara, and removed his shirt. He sat facing away from Katara, and Katara began to examine Zuko with her waterbending.

"Any pain lately?" asked Katara.

"Not really," answered Zuko, "I've been feeling a lot be-ow!"

"A lot better, huh?" teased Katara.

"It's not funny," said Zuko bitterly.

"Just tell me where it hurts," said Katara.

"A little higher," said Zuko.

She guided the water up until Zuko said she was where the pain was coming from. Afterward, she began to heal him.

"There is a reason that I wanted to see you other than healing," began Katara.

"Oh, really?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah," answered Katara.

"What is it?" asked Zuko.

"Well, remember when you said, that I could forgive, and trust you when I felt was ready to?" asked Katara.

"Yes," asked Zuko, his attention now focused on Katara.

"Well, I've been thinking, ever since you got here, you've slowly raised the spirits of the group. Sokka has someone to talk to, Aang and Toph see you as an older brother, the Duke's found a teacher, and Teo and Haru seem to trust you. Not to mention Appa and Momo like you," explained Katara.

"What are you saying?" he asked softly.

"I'm saying…I'm willing to give you another chance," said Katara, "Just, please, don't do anything to mess it up."

Zuko's face lit up. He had to hold himself back from hugging Katara. So instead, he opted to smile.

"Thank you," he said happily, "And don't worry, I won't do anything to mess it up."

Katara smiled, "Alright, turn around so I can heal you."

Zuko did as she told him, and she continued the healing session. The next day, Zuko was sitting near the dragon. Katara approached Zuko, apologizing for being late. She had told Zuko that she would also routinely heal the dragon, if he agreed to keep an eye on it. As happy as she was that the dragon was better, she didn't want to go through any unnecessary surprises. He would keep the dragon calm while she healed its injuries, especially its wings. At the end of the day, Zuko told Katara that he could have sworn the wings grew in the past two days, but Katara said he was seeing things.

On the morning of the third day, Sokka was rushing everyone.

"Come on people!" he yelled, "We're a week behind schedule!"

The group gathered all of their belongings and was getting ready to depart. Zuko noticed the dragon got up with its wings flapping. Surprisingly, it didn't look weak nor did it struggle. It looked as though it was in top shape.

"Give me a minute," said Zuko, and he ran off to meet with the dragon.

"Hurry up!" yelled Sokka, but Toph kicked an small pebble at Sokka's head.

"Will you shut up already!" she yelled, "One more minute isn't going to kill you!"

Zuko stopped in front of the dragon, and looked up.

"Why are you still here?" he asked, "You're free now."

The dragon simply looked at Zuko.

"Well then, I guess this is good-bye."

Zuko gave a slight bow, slung his pack over his swords, and turned around to rejoin the others. But then, all of a sudden, Zuko was knocked off his feet. The dragon had bent down, and with its head, knocked Zuko onto the back of its neck. Zuko immediately grabbed on tight.

"Wh-what are you…" stammered Zuko.

Just then, Zuko noticed that the dragon was darting for the canyon.

"Are your wings even healed?!" yelled Zuko. But it was too late. The dragon jumped into the canyon, and stretched its wings.

However, there was no flight. The dragon plummeted, and began to flap its wings like a baby bird trying to fly for the first time. Zuko began to scream, and the gang got on Appa as quickly as they could.

'Is this it?' thought Zuko, "Is this the end?'

Suddenly, their fall began to slow down.

"What?" said Zuko.

The dragon began to pull up from the fall. I had begun to fly. It flapped its wings continuously, and what was once jerky movements became smooth flight. Zuko was amazed, but he didn't have time to be impressed. He grabbed on tight when the dragon immediately pulled up. As it flew upward, the two passed Appa and the others.

"It's flying!" yelled a jubilant and relieved Aang.

The dragon flew high into the sky. Zuko felt the fear that he had experienced from the fall go away. The dragon began to fly all over the place, its serpentine body twisting and turning gracefully. Soon, Zuko began to relax, and a smile spread across his face. The feel of the wind against his face, and the adrenaline rushing through his blood made Zuko feel free.

When about five minutes, the dragon returned to the temple, and the others. Zuko got off and caught this breath. The others, who arrived a minute later, got off Appa and rushed to meet him.

"Zuko! Are you ok?!" asked Katara.

"More than ok! I feel…great!" answered Zuko.

"What was that about?!" yelled Sokka

"I think it's a kind of thank you," said Toph.

"Thank you?" asked Sokka skeptically.

"You know for helping it out," said Toph.

Zuko turned to the dragon, and smiled.

" Thanks, that was…fun," said Zuko.

He bowed again, and went to the others. Suddenly, something prodded Zuko's back. He turned around, and saw the dragon had nudged him.

"Looks like someone likes you," said Aang.

Zuko looked at the dragon. He realized that he had been followed by the dragon quite often.

"Do…you want to come with me?" Zuko asked.

Sokka's mouth fell open, "You want to bring scalely?"

"I think it's a great idea!" said Aang excitedly, "This way, Appa has less to carry, and we can travel father because of it! It's perfect!"

"Well then, it's settled," said Zuko.

"Ok, fine, let's just go!" yelled out Sokka.

The group got on Appa, and Zuko approached the dragon. The dragon lowered itself, an allowed Zuko to get on.

"So, do you have a name for the dragon?" asked Aang.

Zuko thought about it for a moment, "I think I'll call him…Ryu."

"Cool," said Aang, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," replied Zuko.

"Ok, yip-yip!"

Appa immediately took off.

"Let's go, Ryu," said Zuko.

Ryu immediately flew off following Appa. The gang now set a course for the Earth Kingdom. From there they would figure where their journey would take them.

**The End**

**I would now like to take this time to thank some of the readers. I would like to thank: **_**kasplosion, pink princess 16, Arkiloth Warrior, charizardag, peanut26, FireChildSlytherin5, and for my 100**__**th**__** review, I would like to thank Rayshia. **_**For those I did not mention, I would like to thank you for your support. This was my first long fiction, and I appreciate you all for reading. You haven't seen the last of me, so until next time.**


End file.
